Hijos de Asgard II
by damablanca99
Summary: Daven y Karee Mattson se preparan para la guerra contra los gigantes de hielo, lo que no saben es lo que se oculta en las sombras. Lo peor esta por llegar. Y todo esto mientras Karee profundiza en sus poderes y se hace una idea de lo que una acción es capaz de provocar. ¿Qué podrá hacer cuando se fije de verdad en esos ojos verdes que la han estado acosando en sueños? Revisado.
1. Prólogo

El mundo era frío.

Era una extensión congelada solo interrumpida por unas montañas a lo lejos, con las cumbres translúcidas de tan heladas que estaban.

Sólo había dos colores en ese paisaje impoluto: blanco y azul. Y de esos colores, sus habitantes.

No muy lejos había un pequeño poblado de casas grandes y con techos de cuatro metros y medio. Y cerca, un amplio palacio hecho de hielo, como todas las casas, pero mucho más finamente decorada. Era realmente enorme e impotente.

Dos pequeñas sombras negras se abalanzaron hacia el palacio desde el cielo, entrando por una de las ventanas abiertas y llegando sin ser vistos a una de las reuniones de sus enemigos.

-Tenemos que atacar ya- dijo uno de los dos gigantes que estaba sentado en uno de los dos tronos. Llevaba un hacha a la espalda, y su enorme escudo descansaba a sus pies. Su barba corta de escarcha, que contrastaba con su calva y tez azul claro. Sus ojos eran dos orbes dorados.

El gigante sentado a su lado negó. Su barba era más larga que la de él, y en sus ojos se denotaba sabiduría milenaria.

-No, Vafprúdnir. Si hacemos eso, quedamos demasiado expuestos. Sobretodo teniendo nuestros enemigos a Frigg y a esa pequeña vidente de Thor.

Vafprúdnir dió un golpe a el reposabrazos de su trono y el castillo tembló.

-Malditas brujas- dijo con veneno en la voz-. Tenemos que matarla, o secuestrarlas a ambas y encerrarlas en lo más profundo del Niflheim.

-No será fácil, hermanos- dijo la única giganta de la reunión. La única persona aparte de esos dos titanes de cuatro metros-. Es muy fuerte, está bien entrenada y cuenta con buenos aliados. Mimer, tu lo sabes bien: con esa muchacha viva no podremos vencer, pero no debemos matarla, y ytampoco secuestrarlas será la situación. No debemos luchar esta guerra.

El gigante sabio asintió, y el combativo rugió de rabia.

-¡Para tí es fácil siendo sus líderes tus hijos, Bestla! El resto de nosotros tenemos que escondernos cuando el fantástico Thor viene a matar a los nuestros como pasatiempo. ¡Pero a ti no te tocan! No puedes ser imparcial con esto. Más nos servirías en tu casa limpiando.

Bestla lo miró tranquilamente, con una sonrisa velada, y negó divertida con la cabeza.

-No la has visto. Es fuerte, decidida y muy orgullosa. Ataca a los suyos y te harás una poderosa enemiga de por vida. No va a morir: las Nornas no lo permitirán, por algo es su protegida. Mátala, vamos, te invito a que lo intentes. No lo lograrás.

Vafprúdnir tenía el rostro lívido de rabia. Mimer lo refrenó.

-Bestla tiene razón. Ella es demasiado importante y las Nornas no permitirán que la matemos, pero no podemos seguir así. Esto no es vida.

-Pues intentad hablar con ella- suplicó la giganta-. Es sabia para ser joven y mortal. Las Nornas han hecho pasar siglos ante sus ojos y las atrocidades que se han cometido en mil y una ocasiones. No quiere eso para los suyos. Desea la paz, y sospecha lo que se acerca: desea poder prepararse para la Última Batalla e irse llena de gloria el resto de la eternidad. Y poder descansar por fin en paz.

Mimer negó con la cabeza, abatido.

-Intentaremos comunicarnos con ella, pero no será fácil. Tú misma lo has dicho: es muy orgullosa. ¿Crees que una princesa de Asgard se dignará a hablar con nosotros?- inquirió con amargura.

Bestla sólo sonrió.

-Ella es...- suspiró y sonrió-. Ella es única. Hablará y será diplomática: sabe que es lo mejor para todos. ¿Por qué te crees si no que se ha entrenado tan duramente y ha mejorado tanto? Ahora es capaz, casi siempre, de ver lo que se propone. Es poderosa. Y una aliada con la que sólo podríamos soñar.

-Ataquemos a su hermano- saltó Vafprúdnir de repente-: es su punto débil. Matémoslo y la hundiremos. No tendrá fuerzas.

Mimer suspiró con cansancio y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

-O vendrá con su padre y se vengaran. No es conveniente. Y además, tiene a Mesingjord. No está tan indefenso.

-Ella no se hundiría- intervino Bestla-. Se levantaría con lágrimas en los ojos y traería sangre y acero para todos nosotros. Sin excepción.

Él suspiró frustrado y recostó la barbilla en el puño.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces con...?

Un frío helado interrumpió a Bestla, irrumpiendo en la sala y formando una figura negra como la pez. La figura rió afiladamente.

-Tú- dijo ella con asco.

-Mi señora- respondió con voz ladina la sombra-. Para mí también es un honor.

Bestla estaba tensa como un arco, aunque Vafprúdnir por fin sonreía y Mimer se notaba interesado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió Mimer.

La sombra sonrió afiladamente y extendió los brazos.

-No he podido evitar escucharles.

-Nos has espiado- gruñó Vafprúdnir.

-Y- continuó como si no hubiese habido interrupción-, les ofrezco mi ayuda y la de mis hijos.

Bestla se adelantó con un gran movimiento de faldas blancas.

-No requerimos sus servicios- le espetó.

La sombra sólo rió quedamente.

-Basta- tronó Mimer. Se giró hacia él-. ¿Qué ofreces?

-Poder- dijo con una risilla-, por supuesto. Y a la chica muerta. No lo dudéis: tengo contactos más que suficientes para lograrlo.

Bestla se puso aún más pálida.

-No.

Su tono era completamente tajante.

Vafprúdnir la calló con un gesto.

-¿Cómo?- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

La sombra sonrió de la misma manera.

-Tengo mis métodos.

Vafprúdnir y Mimer se miraron, y este último se encogió de hombros. La sombra sonrió triunfante y Bestla suspiró temblorosamente. Sabía que ahora estaban condenados.

Todos los integrantes de la reunión se fueron, llendose la giganta la última, decidida a advertir a su biznieta.

Nadie vio a dos pequeñas sombras que se iban por donde habían venido, llenas de noticias.

Solo dejaron detrás de ellos una pluma negra como el alquitrán.


	2. Chapter 1

Odio a Karee.

¿Por qué había tenido que hacer esas patrullas de reconocimiento? ¿Y por qué demonios tenía que tocarme a mi un turno de noche?

No, era mentira el que odiara a mi hermana. Sólo se preguntaba por qué narices tenía que mandar cosas como esta. Aunque estas medidas habían evitado ya varios ataques de trolls aliados de los gigantes.

Maldita Karee y malditos y efectivos métodos. No entiendo como Yorick no se retiraba ya y la dejaba al mando de una vez. Negué con la cabeza y continué con mis amigos.

Skylar resoplaba continuamente y me miraba mal, igual que Geri.

-Basta ya- dije al cabo de un rato-. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos?

Geri y Skylar me miraron mal mientras Kristof y Fedric reían suavemente y negaban con la cabeza.

Desde que Karee me había dicho haría ya un año, que aceptarían a Elyn, lo hicieron ipso facto.

Aún dolía la muerte de mamá. Agradecía que Karee se guardase esas cosas. Al final si tenía razón en que no quería saber.

Vivía mucho mejor en la ignorancia.

Mi hermana había madurado increíblemente ese año. Si antes ya creía que era toda una mujer, ahora lo era aún más. Pero daba gracias a los dioses por que aún no hiciera caso a los chicos. Luego ella me llamaba denso...

-Lo que pasa- me espetó Skylar, devolviéndome a la realidad-. Es que tu hermana, la que, por cierto, es como mi hermanita pequeña, es la jefa. ¿Por qué no me ayudaste a librarme de este turno de patrulla?

Casi de resorte recibió una colleja de Kristof.

-Las patrullas nos vienen bien para dar un paseo y estirar las piernas- le regaño-. No es bueno estar todo el día encerrados.

Fedric le miró mal, lo cual era raro.

-También debemos estar alerta.

Kristof rió y le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano.

-Sí, eso también.

Skylar rodó los ojos con exageración y yo resoplé. Mucha veces no entendía a ese par, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer.

Bromeamos mientras dábamos media vuelta, saludando al equipo que iba a sustituirnos.

Entramos en la cabaña y bajamos a sus entrañas, dirigiéndonos a nuestra habitación para cambiarnos y limpiarnos el sudor. Titubeé en la puerta. Kristof me vió y rió.

-Vamos, ve. Ya te bañarás cuando vuelvas, aunque si se apartan de tu camino, no me digas que no te advertí.

Sonreí y me fui corriendo.

Tenía los mejores amigos del mundo.

Estaba en la Sala, sola frente a la chimenea, con el pelo dorado siendo resaltado por las brasas. Geri fue directamente a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo. La abracé por detrás y le di un beso en la sien.

-Hola- me dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

-Hola- respondí. Seguramente tenía cara de idiota enamorado, pero no me importaba-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- titubeó-. ¿Y tú?

Descanse la barbilla en su cabeza.

-Mejor imposible.

Ella rió y me dió un beso en los labios que me dejó la cabeza en las nubes.

-Karee me dijo que fueses a verla a la biblioteca cuando llegases- la miré sorprendido-. No hace falta ser ella para saber que me vendrías a ver a mi en cuanto llegases- dijo con una sonrisa radiante-. Pero voy a recuperar el tiempo que nos robe tu hermana.

El corazón se me paró medio segundo.

-¿Donde siempre?

Ella asintió y tragué saliva para calmar mi garganta seca. Ella rió y me dio un beso en la nariz, pues siempre decía que mi barba le hacía cosquillas.

-Nos vemos luego- me susurró en el oído, haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna vertebral.

Miré hipnotizado cómo se iba con ese suave contoneo de caderas.

Sí, estaba estúpida y perdidamente enamorado.

Meneé la cabeza e hice un gesto a Geri para que me acompañase. Karee nunca había tenido mucha paciencia.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar al sitio que se había convertido en el refugio-cárcel de mi hermana. Una vez me había confesado su deseo de quemarlo hasta los cimientos. Lastima que era demasiado húmedo para lograr que una llama prendiese.

Yo no solía entrar en la polvorienta biblioteca. Bueno, ni yo ni nadie a excepción de Karee y Freki.

Karee estaba sentada en una de las mesas de roble, rodeada de papeles y escribiendo mientras Freki no paraba de dar vueltas para llamar su atención.

Karee había madurado mucho ese año, aunque a costa de eso ahora era incluso más callada. Había dado tal estirón que ya me llegaba a la barbilla, y sus gafas para ver de cerca no hacían sino que se la viera más mayor aún.

-¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí embobado, Dave?- inquirió con sorna, levantando la vista.

Sonreí y me senté a su lado en el banco mientras los lobos se tumbaban cansados en el suelo.

No sabía cómo mi hermana podía trabajar tanto. Sino estaba entrenando o dando clases a los pequeños, estaba de misión o diseñando estrategias. No tenía ni idea de dónde sacaba el tiempo para hacer todo.

-¿Qué haces ahora?- dije inclinándome sobre los papeles.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una cosa- dijo ignorando mi pregunta mientras tapaba unos papeles con unos símbolos que no podía reconocer y que me enviaron un escalofrío por la columna vertebral.

-¿El qué?- no oculté mi inquietud.

-Ayúdame a convencer a Yorick para que eche a Alrick y a Axell.

Me quedé estupefacto.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Shh!- me calló con gesto hosco-. No seas escandaloso, Dave, por el amor de los dioses.

-¿Por qué quieres echarlos?- a ella no le gustaban, eso estaba claro, pero hasta ahora nunca había hecho algo parecido.

-Son peligrosos- dijo en tono sombrío-. Causarán mucho daño. Hay que librarse de ellos.

-No puedes echarlos.

-Sí, sí que puedo. Si no me ayudas, rebelaré quién es su padre. Después de eso los lincharan vivos y quedará en más de una conciencia.

-¿Quién es su padre? Es imposible que sea tan malo como para que los linchen. Y, ¿no le molestará eso a tu conciencia?

-Hay muchas cosas que molestan a mi conciencia- dijo con furia-. Pero esa no será una. Y sí, Dave, su padre sí es tan malo.

-Estás algo paranoica- dije sin darme cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Ella solo sonrió amargamente y se quitó las gafas para frotarse el puente de la nariz.

-Probablemente- aceptó -, pero no quiero correr riesgos.

Hacía bastante que había aprendido que debía confiar en mi hermana. Si hacía algo, debía de tener una excelente razón.

-¿Por qué?- dije solamente por curiosidad.

Ella se tensó un segundo.

-He...practicado- la miré sin comprender y rodó los ojos-. He mejorado mis habilidades. Ahora casi siempre veo lo que me interesa.

-¿Ganaremos la guerra?

Ella resopló.

-Por supuesto, pero no será gratis ni fácil. Y no me refería a ellos- titubeó, calibrando qué decirme y qué no-. Hay dos visiones que siempre se repiten. Una es del futuro, de la cual no te puedo contar mucho porque habrían cambios que no me interesan- hizo una mueca pesarosa-. La otra...me va mostrando distintos momentos. No se si es del pasado o del presente. No acabo de verlo claro.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- estaba confuso. Ella no solía hablar de sus visiones a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

Ella titubeó y apretó los labios, con gesto preocupado.

-Quiero mostrarte la segunda y que me des tu opinión. No he podido descifrarla, y me trae loca. No sé por qué, pero...- hizo un gesto raro con la mano sobre el corazón. Negó con la cabeza-. No se explicarlo.

Sonreí tontamente.

-¿No te habrás enamorado?- eso me molestaba un poco, pero si ella iba a ser feliz, aguantaría todo. Como ella había aguantado y ayudado a Elyn con los demás, convirtiéndose en un pilar para una chica que nunca le había caído muy bien.

Rió amargamente, lo que me sorprendió.

-No, Dave. El camino que he elegido es uno muy solitario- parecía triste, pero sonrió-. Tú en cambio serás feliz.

Me tendió la mano, dispuesta a enseñarme esa visión que tanto parecía atormentarla.

La cogí sin dudarlo.

&%&

Estábamos en un apartamento que estaba hecho un desastre.

Había ropa por todo el suelo y cajas de pizza en un rincón, además que olía a cerveza rancia, lo que me recordó a aquel horrible orfanato donde habíamos vivido.

Se notaba que alguien había intentado arreglar el desorden, pero no lo había logrado muy bien.

El sofá con algunas manchas que había en una esquina estaba despejado de basura, y enfrente de él una pequeña televisión. La cocina estaba impecable, y desprendía un delicioso olor.

Entonces oí un grito de mujer.

-¡Por favor, Gabe!

Oí un golpe. No había entrenado durante años como para no reconocerlos. Una mano en mi brazo me detuvo de ir a parar los gritos. Karee miraba con tristeza al final del pasillo.

-No podemos intervenir; estamos aquí de forma extracorpórea.

Me fijé en que éramos semitransparentes, como fantasmas. Karee parecía muy triste, y cerró los ojos cuando se oyó otro golpe y un sollozo.

Me cogió la mano y me llevó hasta la esquina del sofá, donde se veía un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado.

Tendría unos seis años, y rastros de lágrimas le surcaban las mejillas. Tenía unos ojos verde mar intenso rojo e hinchados, y la marca de una mano descansaba en su bronceada mejilla, aún regordeta por la infancia.

Se me rompió el corazón cuando Karee se sentó a su lado y el niño y este se acurrucó hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Estás segura de que no podemos intervenir?- susurré sentándome al otro lado del niño.

Ella asintió, sonriendo suavemente mientras acariciaba el revoltijo de pelos negros que tenía el niño.

-Muy segura, pero parece un niño muy perceptivo- me respondió también a susurros.

Poco a poco, los sollozos del niño remitieron y se quedó dormido.

Karee me cogió la mano y volvimos a aparecer en la biblioteca, donde se dejó caer un uno de los bancos, agotada.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella sonrió cansada.

-Estupendamente, solo necesito unos momentos.

Asentí y me senté a su lado.

-¿Sueles ir?

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, pero al final contestó.

-Sí. Sé que no puede percibirme, pero me gusta estar ahí para él. Me... Me hace sentir en paz.

Tenía una mirada de desesperanza. Ella no lo admitiría, pero se había enamorado un poco de ese niño de apariencia de ángel.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga- le dije cuando me preguntó-. No noté nada especial. Aparte, claro está, de querer partirle la cara al que estaba pegando a la mujer.

Ella asintió, un poco triste y la abracé.

-Se llama Sally- me dijo acurrucada contra mí.

Apoyé mi barbilla en su cabeza.

-¿Y el niño?

Se tenso.

-Perseo, pero su madre le dice Percy.

 **Entonces la niña dulce y tierna creció, y se convirtió en la mujer fría y calculadora que devora corazones con una sonrisa.**


	3. Chapter 2

Tardé en irme de la biblioteca. Daven, en cambio, salió escopetado en cuanto me encontré un poco mejor y le animé a irse.

Tendría alguna cita con Elyn, eso era bastante común. En todo caso, me hacía una idea de lo que hacían en esos ratos en los que nadie podía encontrarlos. Preferiría no hacerme ninguna idea respecto a ese tema, pero siendo yo eso era bastante complicado.

Suspiré. Al menos Dave tenía un buen futuro asegurado, aunque tuviese un final glorioso y prematuro.

Había intentado ver por todos los medios cómo cambiar eso, pero no había manera. Ya lo resolvería a su tiempo, aunque me dejase la piel a tiras en el proceso.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cogí aire profundamente, llenándome los pulmones de ese aire húmedo y rancio que reinaba siempre en la biblioteca. Estaba realmente agotada, aunque no lo dejase traslucir siempre. Sentía como si cada parte del cuerpo me pesara una tonelada y, hasta al menos un rato, no podría levantarme sin caerme.

Esperé con los ojos cerrados hasta que la sensación remitió ligeramente y me levanté, seguida por el celoso Freki.

Caminé por los pasillos que sabía desiertos a esa hora, puesto que ahora no tenía muchas ganas de socializar, y me puse a esperarle en su cuarto particular. Maldito suertudo que tenía una habitación para él solo.

Cuando entró y me vió sentada en su cama, casi le da algo.

-Joder Karee- dijo Yorick después de dar un respingo-. Que susto me has dado. Casi me provocas un infarto.

Me levanté con gesto serio y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Exageras. Eres demasiado joven para sufrir un infarto- repliqué-. Ahora, sabes a qué vengo.

Él gruñó, exasperado por mi tozuda insistencia.

-No sabes lo que pides.

-Sí que lo sé- expuse con tranquilidad-. Echa a los gemelos de La Casa.

-¿Y qué les digo?- se burló amargamente.

-Nada que ellos y nosotros no sepamos- continué implacable-: no pertenecen a este lugar, y no pueden seguir fingiendo que sí mientras nos ponen en peligro a los demás.

-Este es el único lugar al que pertenecemos todos.

-No ellos- negué-. Todos nosotros menos ellos. Nunca deberían haber nacido.

-Muchos piensan lo mismo de tú y Dave.

Bufé, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo terreno. No sabía qué le pasaba a Yorick últimamente que nunca me escuchaba. Hacía oídos sordos a todo lo que le decía o directamente hacía lo contrario.

-¿Por qué no me escuchas? Sé tan bien como tú que echarlos es tirarlos a las puertas del Niflheim. ¿Crees que no lo haría a menos que hubiese otra alternativa?

Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios, creyéndose en una pose imponente, aunque a mi me pareció más que ponía los morros como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-No se van a ir. Sólo porque no te caigan bien no pueden ser malos. No siempre se hará lo que tu digas, Karee.

Me quedé petrificada, sabiendo por qué actuaba de esa forma.

-Tienes miedo. Miedo a que te quite todo el poder antes de tiempo- él apretó aún más los labios, aprobando mi suposición. Esto era increíble-. ¿Sabes lo poco racional que es esto? ¡Muchos podrían morir por un capricho tuyo! ¡Y fuiste tú el que quiso que te sucediera!

Continuaba igual. Me abrió la puerta de su cuarto con un seco movimiento de brazo y la señaló con la barbilla, despidiéndome.

A punto de atravesar la puerta, me paré a su lado y le taladré con la mirada, sabiendo que siempre obtenía el mismo efecto.

Yorick se encogió en su sitio.

-Como muera una sola persona por esta rabieta tuya- susurré amenazante-. No habrá agujero lo bastante hondo como para que te ocultes de mi, Yorick. Ten eso buen en cuenta mientras sopeses las opciones que se abren ante ti.

Freki asintió con un oscuro gruñido en dirección de ese idiota antes de seguirme.

Salí a paso rápido y amplio, sin ganas de hablar con las personas que me saludaban a mi paso.

Fui directa a mi habitación y la cerré con un golpe después de que Freki pasara.

Me derrumbé contra la puerta y enterré la cabeza entre las manos, completamente agotada. Me destapé la cara y cerré los ojos, suspirando. Freki me lamió la mejilla, en un intento de mejorar mi humor.

Reí y le acaricié.

-Ay, chico- suspiré-. Estoy preocupada. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer.

Él sólo me miró, con esos ojazos dorados que tenía y restregó su hocico contra mi mejilla.

Me levanté y me fui a la ducha. Eso siempre aclaraba mis ideas y me ayudaba a razonar mejor.

Cuando salí, más tranquila y secándome el pelo, las chicas me estaban esperando inquietas y mirando cómo Freki y Ursa se lamían el uno al otro, enternecidas.

-Has tardado- dijo Astrid de sopetón.

-¿Pensando?- inquirió mi cuñada.

Sí, Elyn vivía conmigo y las chicas ahora.

Su grupo se fue al completo y ella se quedó sola aquí. Era eso o ver a Dave de morros durante más de un año. Él y los chicos se iban en cuanto terminase este verano, así que Elyn este año los acompañaría y se irían a vivir a un pueblo con universidad.

Que fuésemos un tanto brutos no significaba que no tuviesemos estudios.

-Más o menos- asentí-. Id a cenar vosotras, hoy no tengo demasiada hambre.

-¿Estás segura?- Maija estaba preocupada-. Últimamente faltas a muchas comidas.

Astrid asintió.

-No te nos estarás volviendo anoréxica, ¿verdad, Barbie?

Le sonreí. Siempre habían sido como unas hermanas para mí. Hablando de hermanas...

-Estoy bien. Solo tengo sueño. Necesito descansar un poco, estoy agotada.

Ellas asintieron y, aún preocupadas, se fueron.

Me senté en mi cama, con las piernas cruzadas y aún secándome el pelo mientras Freki se acostaba a mi lado y bostezada.

-Vago- bufé-. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Geri. Pero tranquilo, con Yorick así de enfadado, no tardará en enviarnos a alguna tontería para no vernos en un par de días. No por nada llevamos años trabajando con él.

Él sólo volvió a bostezar y me acabé durmiendo con él.

La verdad, ahora se me hacía bastante fácil controlar mis poderes, sobretodo cuando dormía.

Imagínate que tu mente consiste en un sistema de tentáculos que alcanzan cada persona o tema en el que quieres pensar. Y que forzando un poco esos tentáculos, te pudieran mostrar imágenes y escenas.

Vale, no es una descripción muy agradable, pero es lo que más se le asemeja.

Extendí un trazo de mi conciencia hacia mi hermana pequeña, Andrea. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. La primera vez que la alcancé en sueños, ella se sobresaltó tanto que despertó enseguida. Con suerte, durante el paso del tiempo, más o menos se había acostumbrado.

Ahí estaba. Un destello que denotaba profundo aburrimiento. No me haría notar ahora; aún continuaba despierta. Estaba con unas chicas a las que consideraba unas hurracas. Estaban hablando de chicos.

Enarqué mi invisible ceja.

"¿Enserio, hermanita?", no pude evitar intervenir.

Ella dio un respingo y sobresaltó a las demás. Se disculpó y se fue a dormir.

No tardé en notar cómo se entregaba a los cuidados de Nótt, la diosa de la noche.

"¿Estabas espiándome, Karee?".

Sonreí y, aunque que no lo pudiera ver, se lo dejé notar.

"Muy joven para perder el tiempo con hombres", la regañe cariñosamente. "Con tu edad hay mejores cosas que hacer que mantenerse ociosa y pendiente de ellos".

Andy bufó.

"Quizás, pero están buenos. Lástima que sean tan bobos".

Reprimí una risa.

"Pues acostúmbrate; no cambian con la edad".

Noté como suspiraba con exagerada frustración, algo divertida.

"¿Y Daven?"

"Tan meloso y asquerosamente empalagoso como siempre. No te has perdido mucho. ¿Y tú? "

"Bien. En la escuela no me va mal, aunque no soy muy buena".

Hice una mueca para mí misma. Debía ser muy malo estudiar con dislexia y TDHA. Hasta Andrea no había conocido a nadie con ellos, y no parecía agradable.

Nosotros no estudiábamos tanto, aunque había insistido en mejorar la educación de los nuestros, pues solo sabíamos lo básico, pero nunca uno de nosotros había tenido un problema como ese.

"¿Para qué estudias?", le pregunté.

"No tengo ni idea, pero me gusta la mitología, así que a lo mejor me pongo a trabajar en un museo".

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

"¿Y tú? ", preguntó al final, después de un silencio.

"Quiero ser física ", le confesé. Muy pocos lo sabían.

La noté reír y la interrogué silenciosamente.

"Perdón", dijo. "Solo es que debería habérmelo imaginado".

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tienes la cabeza e inteligencia de un científico", respondió con simpleza.

No discutí a pesar de mi escepticismo. La notaba muy convencida de ello.

"Vale", dije. "Buenas noches, Andrea".

"Buenas noches".

Me sentí mal al irme, pues notaba todo el cariño que me tenía.

¿Qué clase de hermana era que me comportaba así? ¿Cómo podía abandonarla allí, sola y lejos de Daven y de mi?

Es para protegerlos, me recordé. Eso es lo único que importa: el futuro de ambos.

Yo no sería feliz, no estaba escrito eso para mí, pero haría todo lo posible porque ellos sí.

Aunque Andrea me tenía confusa. Aún había muchas cosas que no lograba y, entre ellas, estaba el ver su futuro.

Suspiré mentalmente y me rendí al esfuerzo mental que había realizado.

Una noche de sueño tranquilo era una buena recompensa por tanto esfuerzo.

 **No me hacen falta enemigos, mis "amigos" hacen un buen trabajo.**


	4. Chapter 3

Me desperté con las piernas completamente doloridas.

Me estiré, tirando conscientemente a Freki de la cama al suelo y abrí lentamente los ojos.

Ignoré el hecho de que Elyn no estuviera presente en la habitación y me fui al baño para arreglarme mientras las otras tres se levantaban.

Linnae no tardó en llegar, con el pelo rojo fuego hecho un desastre y los ojos aún cerrados. Parecía un zombi, como todas las mañanas antes de tomarse su café matutino. Tenía un vicio con ese líquido amargo que yo no soportaba. Maija, en cambio, estaba perfecta nada más levantarse, como si fuera a sacarse una foto, con una desastrada trenza que recogía su pelo rojo oscuro y una sonrisa cansada.

Salí del baño y levanté a Astrid tirándola al suelo. Nos lo solíamos hacer mucho la una a la otra.

-Me cago en tus muertos, Barbie- maldijo.

Reí y me senté en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas, haciéndome una trenza.

-No tengo ninguno que me importe lo suficiente como para que eso me moleste, así que puedes despotricar contra ellos todo lo que quieras.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando descifrar mi tono misterioso y la frase que nadie en su sano juicio diría. Al final desistió y me metió en el baño como un tornado de mal humor.

Por eso siempre me levantaba la primera. No era bonito que cinco mujeres compartieran un solo baño. Y menos cuando una de esas cinco mujeres era Astrid.

Al cabo de un rato llegó una sonrojada y despeinada Elyn y le pasé mi peine mientras me terminaba de trenzar el pelo.

-Toma, te hace más falta que a mí. ¿Debería preguntar o es mejor que ni lo sepa?

Se sonrojó todavía más si cabe y negó con la cabeza. Se peinó mientras esperábamos al desastre de compañeras que teníamos.

Cuando salimos, nos topamos con los chicos y fuimos todos juntos hasta el comedor, donde nos esperaban mi hermano y su equipo.

Los miembros del equipo de mi hermano siempre me habían tratado como a una mascota-hermana pequeña por lo que les tenía bastante cariño.

Dave... Bueno, no sabría muy bien como describirlo, pero básicamente era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombretón. Mediría más de metro noventa, y era muy ancho de hombros y musculoso. Siempre llevaba esa capa de piel de oso y una barba de tres días, además de nunca peinar el desastre de pelo que tenía. Podríamos decir que era guapo del tipo casual.

Era muy, muy, muy confiado. Por eso solía echarle broncas, pero él era así y ya lo daba por perdido en ese aspecto.

Sus compañeros estaban como siempre, Kristof conteniendo a Fedric y a Skylar para que no se peleasen como los dos niños pequeños que eran, aunque ahora se había sumado a esto Hanne, la novia de Skylar e hija de Nótt, diosa de la noche.

Debía admitir que nuestro pequeño grupo familiar había aumentado mucho últimamente. Además de Hanne, estaba la líder de su equipo, Cybelle, una entrometida hija de Frey, dios se las cosechas y la fecundidad, que a Elyn de caía como una patada en la boca. Pero supongo que era normal cuando ella iba detrás de Dave. Elyn a veces era muy celosa con mi hermano.

Creo que por eso mismo a Astrid le caía bien Cybelle. Si no, lo más probable sería que su cabeza se le hubiera separado radicalmente de los hombros hace tiempo. Astrid nunca había sido famosa por su paciencia.

También estaban Sanna y Tove, las dos miembras restantes y pareja reconocida desde que me alcanza la memoria.

Kristof y Fedric no se daban por aludidos respecto esto, pero allá ellos.

También se nos habían acoplado dos jefes de equipo que eran buenos aliados: Jonas y Richard, aunque ignoraba las constantes muestras de afecto por parte de Richard.

Supongo que parte de este acercamiento se debía a que Linnae se hubiera encaprichado con Borje, que era hijo de Vidar, el dios pacifista, y formaba parte del grupo de Richard.

¿Por qué tendría que estar precisamente en ese grupo?

Estaba segura de que Sjofr, Hnoss y Freyja me tenían manía.

Malditas diosas del amor y sus malditas manías de emparejar a todo el maldito mundo.

Me senté al lado de Fedric, para separarlo de Skylar. Los demás se dispersaron por toda la mesa.

Siempre me había gustado callar y observar en las comidas.

El aire era caliente y lleno de olores deliciosos. La gente reía y gritaba a voz en cuello para hacerse oír entre todo el gentío.

Adornando las paredes, había escudos pertenecientes a los más valientes de nuestros hermanos, tanto de tiempos antiguos como de los modernos. Una de las mayores glorias que podías esperar, era que, a tu muerte, pusieran tu escudo ahí.

Mi mirada se posó en el escudo de Beowlf. Él siempre había sido mi héroe. Su escudo era de cuero oscuro, adornado con Gishjalmir, el metal de los dioses.

Negué con la cabeza, dejando de divagar y me serví la comida: chocolate caliente, unas magdalenas y beicon con huevos fritos.

La mesa estaba llena de gritos, y en un rincón, Astrid golpeaba la mesa mientras discutía con Holger. Podría hacerse siempre el tonto y tener un humor casi peor que el mío, pero era uno de mis aliados más importantes. Aaren me dedicó una sonrisa frustrada mientras trataba de separarlos sin éxito.

No pude evitar reír. Quizás no poseía la familia que habría deseado. O el destino. Pero no podía evitar disfrutar de momentos como este.

-¡Karee!

Me giré hacia un miembro del equipo de Jonas y otro de mis pretendientes frustrados: Kary.

-¿Sí?- dije sin dejar ver mi molestia ante las miradas divertidas de los amigos de mi hermano además de su novia y la mirada molesta de este último.

-Mira- dijo extendiéndome un periódico del día. Lo miré, confusa, pero en cuanto me fijé en la portada me di cuenta.

-Maldita sea- dije al ver la portada. Me levanté y miré al estrado que estaba a la cabeza de la sala, donde comían Yorick y las Valkirias-. ¡Yorick!

Éste me miró con el ceño fruncido. Será crío.

Le lancé el periódico y algunos silbaron y aplaudieron cuando lo cogió sin problemas.

-¡Esa Karee!

Holger se calló cuando le tiré un trozo de beicon a la cara y Freki saltó sobre él para comérselo.

Astrid y unos cuantos más casi se mueren allí mismo de la risa que les dió el ver a Holger lleno de babas hasta las tranquas.

Yorick palideció al leer la portada. ¿Es que nunca se informaba? Puff, al final sí iba a ser que me explotaba.

Miré a mi hermano y este me dedicó una sonrisa de: "qué se le va a hacer".

A mí se me ocurría algo, pero aún no había llegado el momento, pensé mientras daba otro trozo de beicon a Freki e ignoraba la mirada asesina patética que me lanzaba Holger.

Que fuera un importante aliado no significaba que le dejase tocarme las narices.

Yorick le pasó el periódico a Sigrún y esta frunció el ceño con gravedad. Se levantó y todo el mundo calló.

-Karee, quiero que salgáis inmediatamente tú y las personas de tu elección a solucionar esto. Sed discretos.

-¿Pero qué pasa?- inquirió Linnae.

-Los monstruos están descontrolados- le contesté, hace do que varios dieran un respingo-. Algo está causando que aumente su actividad, sobretodo en cierta zona de Alaska.

Astrid y Holger gimieron. Lo único que tenían en común esos dos era que son un par de vagos.

-¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué os hemos hecho, dioses?

Gracias a esos mismos dioses que Holger maldecía, Aaren lo sacó a tirón limpio de oreja para ir a prepararse. Lennart y Sven los siguieron entre risas.

Mientras todos salían del comedor, fui a por Dave y Elyn.

-Ve al cuarto a prepararte, necesito hablar con él.

Ella asintió, con el ceño fruncido y se despidió de Dave con un beso.

Me lo llevé a parte.

-Tienes que convencerlo.

Suspiró.

-¿Y cómo lo hago, Karee? Si no te ha escuchado a ti, dudó que lo haga conmigo.

-Insiste, tú eres más razonable que muchos, aunque está muy cabezota. Nada se pierde por intentarlo.

Me iba cuando Dave me agarró el brazo.

-¿Y si no me hace caso? Dices que son peligrosos, ¿qué haremos entonces?

El corazón se me oprimió y miré esos grandes y angustiados ojos azul oscuro como la misma noche.

-Tengo un plan B, pero reza para que Yorick razone y no tenga que recurrir a él.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Depende del punto de vista- dije con amargura-. Pero todo vale por un bien mayor. Haga lo que tenga que hacer, nunca lo olvides. Te quiero- dije besando su mejilla mientras me miraba, más preocupado que antes-. Cuídate y no te mates mientras no estoy.

Me fuí a mi habitación antes de que Dave pudiese decir nada más.

Me paré a la puerta de mi cuarto, oyendo divertida cómo Astrid me maldecía.

Si los lobos pudieran reír, Freki lo habría hecho a grandes carcajadas.

Adoraba cuando Astrid se ponía a maldecir y decir palabrotas como una verdadera marinera. Esta muy divertido ver a las pobres Maija y Elyn sonrojadas. Cada vez que se enfadaba, Linnae y yo nos reíamos mucho, haciéndola enfadar aún más.

-Que aprecio me tienes- dije entrando en la habitación, olvidando mi carácter sombrío de hacía unos segundos.

-Cállate, Barbie de los huevos, cállate. No me pongas de peor humor o probarás el filo de mi hacha.

Esta vez sólo sonreí, porque sabía que si me reía sólo haría que quisiera cumplir su amenaza y me puse a hacer mi maleta mientras Freki se echaba una siesta antes de partir..

 **No tendré la vida más perfecta del mundo, pero no querría otra.**


	5. Chapter 4

-No ha sido muy inteligente que dejases a Daven con el marrón de Yorick- reflexionó Aaren mientras caminábamos.

-Sí- concordó Elyn-, no lo parecerá, pero es peligroso.

Astrid bufó.

-Aaren no lo decía por eso, rubia de bote. Dave es tan inocentón que Yorick podría convencerle de que tiene razón.

Todos nos vimos obligados a reconocer esa posibilidad, incluida una reticente Elyn.

-Vale- aceptó-, eso sólo hace peor esa situación.

-Pero si hubiera mandado por ejemplo a Kristof- les dije-, no le habría hecho el menor caso. Con Dave está la esperanza de que le conceda hablar.

-Buen punto- asintió Holger-, pero yo creo que deberías pasar ya al plan B.

Me tensé como un arco y le miré. Freki gruñó, nervioso.

-¿Tu lo sabes?- Astrid se volvió contra mí, con expresión ofuscada-. ¡Barbie! ¿Cómo lo puede saber este pequeño mamarracho en ves de yo?- se quejó.

-No se lo he contado- le espeté, esperando una respuesta de Holger.

Él bufó.

-No hace falta ser un hijo de mi padre para darse cuenta de cuál es la otra opción, Karee. No hay muchas otras alternativas para poder controlar La Casa.

-¿Eh?- Astrid lo entendió y se giró hacia mí, cogiendo aire con fuerza.

Los otros también comprendieron.

-Ese será nuestro último recurso, pero es lo que hay. ¿O se os ocurre alguna otra cosa?

Todos suspiraron, dándome la razón.

Me puse al final del grupo, para asegurarme de que Gullfaxi iba cómoda con la carga.

Me recibió con un relincho de potro cuando afianzé las mochilas que llevaba. Siempre era tan juguetona e infantil...me recordaba en cierto sentido a Dave.

Elyn se me acercó y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Estás conpletamente segura de ello?

-Si se te ocurre otra cosa- repliqué-, te animo encarecidamente que me la digas.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan seria? Parece que te vaya a dar algo si te relajas un segundo. No cuesta tanto estar un poco más relajada.

Abrí la boca, ofendida y dispuesta a replicar algo, pero la risa de Astrid no me dio oportunidad.

-Es la Barbie, es como pedirle a Dave que no sea bobo, a Maija que madure un poco, a Holger que no sea gilipollas, a...

-Lo hemos pillado- le interrumpió Linnae, escondiendo una sonrisa mientras los otros querían asesinar a nuestra querida e imprudente pelirroja favorita.

Así de insoportables siguieron hasta que llegamos.

La ciudad era un tanto pequeña, pero más grande de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Era rústica, y la calle mayor era tan estrecha de sólo personas podían caminar hombro con hombro.

Fuimos a una callejuela secundaria, llegando justo a tiempo para ver cómo nuestro contacto bajaba de su taxi, dejándolo aparcado en primera fila.

Superaría la cuarentena, con la correspondiente calvicie y no era precisamente delgado. Pero poseía una sonrisa carismática que su hija había heredado.

-Malin- le salude.

-¡Katherine!- dijo efusivamente, dándome un fuerte abrazo de oso-. ¡Cuanto tiempo, chica! ¿Cómo está mi niña, por cierto?

-Tan pastelosa con Skylar que dan ganas de vomitar arcoiris- dijo Astrid antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

Malin rió. Era sin duda un buen hombre.

-Sí, ella siempre ha sido un poco demasiado dulce. Más le vale a Skylar no hacerle daño.

Bajé la cabeza, para que no se me notase la sonrisa.

-Antes de que eso pase- le dije-, se derretirá Jotunfeim.

Malin me sonrió.

-Más le vale- repitió.

Pasamos a su jardín trasero, donde descargamos las cosas y nos preparamos para hacer una pequeña acampada en su jardín.

Me reuní con Malin en su cocina, para intentar recabar información.

-¿Qué está pasando últimamente con los monstruos? Parece que están muy activos.

-Sí, pero no hacen mucho- contestó pasándome una taza de café.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa.

-¿Cómo pueden estar muy activos y al mismo tiempo no hacer mucho? Eso es incongruente.

-No me líes- rió mientras me servía una infusión-. Están muy activos, es verdad. Pero no atacan a nadie. Además, se marchan al sur.

-¿Al sur?- ahora sí estaba confusa-. ¿Por qué harían eso? Hasta ahora toda la actividad se estaba centrando no muy lejos de casa.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea, pero mejor así. Bastante tenemos ya con los malditos gigantes como para que encima se nos tiren encima esos bichos.

Me vi obligada a darle la razón. Ya teníamos bastantes problemas sin nada raro de por medio.

-¿Y los gigantes pacíficos?

Bufó.

-Como siempre; si no los molestamos, no nos molestan. Aunque hay que andarse con ojo para que no te aplasten accidentalmente.

Había pocos gigantes pacíficos viviendo en Midgard, pero a veces se habían aliado con nosotros cuando los trolls los molestaban a ambos bandos. Eran un tanto bobalicones, de una media de diez metros, siendo más altos que sus congéneres de Jotunfeim, con la piel de un azul intenso y el pelo gris desaliñado.

-¿Y qué tal el trabajo?

-Bien- dijo-, pero hoy me han tocado un puñado de raros. La chica dijo que la última vez que estuvo aquí fue hace setenta años.

Bufé para contener la risa.

-Sí, quizás fuera alguna inmortal de esas.

Malin rió.

&%&

-Me rindo- decretó Holger mientras se sentaba contra la pared de un restaurante.

Astrid se sentó a dos metros de él.

-Por increíble que parezca, estoy de acuerdo con el gilipollas.

-Que fina- masculló Holger.

Astrid sólo sonrió con suficiencia.

Mientras estos se ponían otras vez como si fuesen niños de tres años, eché una ojeada a mi alrededor.

Todo estaba tranquilo, indiferente a los monstruos o guerras secretas de los dioses. La gente se limitaba a pasear por las tranquilas calles.

Benditos mortales con su sagrada ignorancia.

Mientras discutían me alejé un poco del grupo para mirar unos escaparates. No quería que me relacionaran con tamaña panda de locos.

En ese momento alguna sensación hizo que el corazón se me oprimiera en el pecho y me pusiera nerviosa.

Miré alrededor.

No, no podía ser ningún monstruo. La calle era concurrida y, de todas formas, ellos solían estar más activos de noche. Aunque, si nos encontraba alguno, tampoco sería un gran problema. No uno, al menos, que me fuese a dar una sensación así.

Gigantes, pensé.

Pero no, ellos no atacarían un pueblo tan lejano a nuestro radio habitual de acción. Estábamos en Alaska, ni siquiera era el mismo país, por mucho que estuviera cerca.

Pero, ¿entonces qué demonios era?

Una campanilla sonó al abrirse la puerta del bar enfrente de donde mis compañeros discutían.

Salieron tres personas. Una era una chica, bajita y morena con un pelo castaño rizado y ojos dorados. Parecía seria aunque alegre. Algo me dijo que había visto mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

El otro era un hombretón con cara de niño que reconocí al instante.

Me calé la capucha y giré un poco la cabeza, para que no me viera, pero de todas formas estaba demasiado concentrado en el tercer miembro del grupo.

-Enserio, hermano, Rudolf no está a salvo contigo en este mundo.

Frank enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y la chica rió tapándose la boca con la mano. Un gesto algo antiguo, pero bastante adorable.

Sentía una sensación eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de provocar yo sola una tormenta eléctrica en toda regla, aunque el cielo estuviera despejado y el sol brillará en el cielo.

Era alto, aunque no tanto como Frank. Tan alto como yo, lo que era raro. El pelo negro como alquitrán y despeinado. Seguro que ni se molestaría en arreglarselo con las manos por la mañana. Pero no me hacía falta mirar sus ojos para saber de qué color eran.

Tenía el corazón oprimido por algo que no podía determinar, la sangre se le agolpaba en las orejas y respiraba muy deprisa.

Gracias a los dioses, había dejado a Freki con Malin, porque sino, estaría dando vueltas como loco por todas partes, aullando como un maldito por mi agitación.

El grupo se alejó entre risas en dirección a la estación de tren y algo pequeño se me acercó, sobresaltándome.

-Que, Barbie- dijo Astrid dándole un codazo-, ¿te he asustado?- dejó de sonreír al ver mi cara-. Mierda, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa ahora?

Le sonreí débilmente.

-¿Por qué no vamos a interrogar unos mortales a la estación de metro?

" **Es imposible", dijo el orgullo. "Es arriesgado", dijo la experiencia. "Intentalo", susurró el corazón.**


	6. Chapter 5

Mientras nos encaminamos hacia la estación, a una distancia prudente del aquel extraño grupo que iba delante, noté una agitación entre los miembros de mi equipo.

Mientras Percy y sus compañeros compraban los billetes, nos pusimos en la tienda que había al lado a curiosear. Fue entonce cuando me acorralaron mientras fingía mirar unas postales.

-Di ya que pasa, Barbie. No me gusta esto una mierda.

Astrid tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido, e intentaba parecer indiferente. No lo conseguía, igual que los demás.

-No se de que habláis.

-Venga ya, Karee- dijo Aaren-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así de repente?

Me removí inquieta ante la mirada escrutadora de siete pares de ojos.

-Bueno- dijo Holger al final con una sonrisa sardónica-, si tu no nos lo quieres decir, preguntaremos a ese grupo que seguimos desde hace rato.

Lo cogí por el brazo rápidamente cuando intentó darse la vuelta. Lo acerqué a mi, obligándole a recordar que era más alta que él. Sólo un poco, pero era más alta, aunque él me sobrepasaba en musculatura. Le di un pequeño calambrazo de recordatorio.

-Acércate a ellos- dije en un tono que me asusto hasta a mi-, y te juro por las raíces de Yggdrasil que sólo quedará de ti una mísera pila de cenizas. ¿A quedado lo suficientemente claro?

Todos me miraron tan sorprendidos como yo por mi arrebato y Holger apretó los labios en una fina línea, mirándome a los ojos sin pestañear.

Jamás había amenazado a ninguno de ellos. Yo siempre utilizaba la razón y la lógica antes que la fuerza bruta y la coacción, pero esta vez no había pensado. Había sido puro instinto.

-¿Tan serio es?- inquirió Sven, rompiendo el silencio inquietante que se había formado.

Solté a Holger y le dirigí una mirada de disculpas. Asintió, con los labios aún apretados.

-No lo se- respondí.

-¿Y ya está?- Elyn estaba francamente sorprendida.

Asentí.

-No jodas Barbie. ¿Qué va a pasar? Tengo una sensación, como si no fuera a atacar algo grande.

-No nos va a atacar nada- repliqué-. pero sí es algo grande.

Astrid bufó y Aaren le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarla, mirándome inquieto. Linnae, Elyn y Sven estaban inquietos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Maija y Lennart, en cambio, estaban quietos en un rincón. Holger solo me miraba fijamente.

De repente sentí una opresión estresante en el pecho, como si algo fuera mal y salí de la tienda. No me fijé en si los demás me seguían y, francamente, me importaba muy poco.

Percy se estaba separando de una cabina de teléfonos y miró al tren que había en la estación. Se encaminó hacia él.

 _Es tu momento, Hija de Asgard. Elige,_ rió Verdandi, La Norna que teje lo que pasa ahora mismo.

 _Decide,_ continuó Urd. _¿Sacrificas tu felicidad por tu hermanito o riges tu propio destino, a coste propio de todo lo que pase?_

Jadeé, tapándome las orejas a sabiendas de que eso no impediría que siguieran hablando. Cada vez que las oía hablar, eran como frías agujas que se clavaban en mi cráneo. Dolía demasiado.

¿Y de qué hablaban? ¿Qué decisión podría yo tomar para cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos? Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero me había costado mucho. ¿Podía hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Y qué consecuencias tendría?

 _No les hagas caso,_ dijo una voz suave, que no me causó daño alguno: Skurd. _Si eliges una tu hermano será feliz. Si eliges la otra, lo serás tú. No hay más vuelta de tuerca. ¿Quieres ser feliz por egoísmo o infeliz por altruismo? Y recuerda siempre: Nada está escrito aún, niña, así que decide._

¿Qué tengo que decidir? Quería gritar, pero no podía.

Entonces levante la vista y, sinceramente, no tomé ninguna decisión. Sólo corrí. Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta del tren justo antes de que se cerrara.

 _Bien hecho, niña. Ya verás como al final todo sale bien. Sólo no pierdas la fe._

Eso no hacía falta que me lo dijera. Siempre supe que mi camino sería el más difícil de todos. Por eso siempre me habían mostrado tantas cosas horribles en sueños; sólo me preparaban para lo que me esperaba.

Ya estaba lista para saber escribir mi propio camino. Y quizás así Dave no muriese. ¿No había dicho Skurd que al final todo saldría bien? Además, Skurd siempre había sido la más clemente de las hermanas. No creo que, a estas alturas, me fuera a dar falsas esperanzas.

Lo malo es que me daba en la nariz que ahora sería el doble de difícil.

Vi cómo mis amigos y mi cuñada corrían detrás del tren en el que me había metido, gritando. Astrid seguramente en vez de gritar estaría maldiciendo como sólo ella sabe.

Los perdí de vista enseguida; el tren iba muy deprisa.

Me separé de la pared, tambaleante, y me topé de narices con el revisor el tren. El hombreton de incipiente calva y enorme papada estiró la mano hacia mi.

-El ticket, por favor

Sonreí dulcemente. No tenía ticket, pero el tipo no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Tome- le dije en tono suave mientras le tendía un vale de descuento de desayuno en la mejor cafetería de la ciudad de la que acabábamos de salir. Hacían unas salchichas de reno buenísimas.

En momentos como estos daba gracias a los dioses por tener un amigo Landvaettir. Ebbe y su hermanito me habían enseñado hace mucho cómo manipular las raíces de Yggdrasil a mi gusto, mostrando a los mortales lo que yo quería que viesen. E, incluso, a semidioses como yo.

El hombre me sonrió al validar mi ticket falso y fui a sentarme, no muy lejos de donde estaba el grupo reunido. Desgraciadamente, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar su conversación.

Estaban todos bastante tensos, sobretodo Percy.

¿De verdad era él? ¿No será algo falso, una sensación engañosa? No, eso no me había pasado nunca, ¿ por qué habría de ocurrir ahora? Simplemente, nada de todo esto tenía sentido.

De todas formas, lo que más me inquietaba era esa sensación eléctrica que había en el aire. Era como si algo fuera a ir mal. Como si no debiese estar aquí.

Pero me daba lo mismo. Si me fulminaban los dioses allí mismo, mirándole no me podría importar menos.

Los Nornas ya me habían avisado el año pasado sobre acercarme a Frank. ¿El riesgo sería mayor al haber más?

Pero, ¿más de qué?

No lo comprendía, y tampoco aparecía nada cuando lo buscaba. Esto era realmente frustrante.

Estaba todo como el tiempo justo antes de la tormenta. Y yo era experta en eso, no por nada era hija de mi padre. De repente unas sombras sobrevolaron el tren a toda velocidad, unos borrones de plumas y garras.

Y atacaron.

Hubo un golpe que nos hizo salir del raíl. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el cristal, rompiéndolo con el golpe.

Mi vista estaba nublada de rojo por el golpe y me pitaban los oídos, lo que hacía peor que todos estuvieran gritando.

Vi que Percy, Frank y la chica morena salían del tren a luchar contra las criaturas para defender a los mortales. Con un gruñido, me levanté, me limpié la sangre de la frente y desenvainé, desintegrando a una de las criaturas que se quería llevar volando a una pobre señora.

Su grupo no se las apañaba nada mal. No pude evitar reír cuando Percy hizo que uno de los gigantes de hielo se sentara encima de una de esas endiabladas criaturas. Pero eso no quitaba el nudo de mi garganta.

No eran mortales, pero tampoco hijos de dioses(que yo supiera). ¿Qué eran entonces?

Frank y la chica tenían armas de alguna especie de oro. Y Percy...Su espada corta estaba echa del mismo material que mi daga favorita.

No podía ser casualidad.

Dioses, ¿en qué me había metido está vez?

Cuando se estaban a punto de ir, pues parecía que habían terminado con todos los monstruos, vi cómo un grifo estaba a punto de lanzarse contra él. Ni siquiera lo pensé: me lancé contra él con mi daga de bronce en ristre, vaporizándola en un polvo dorado, no el gris acostumbrado.

No fui tras ellos, sino que fui al linde del bosque.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya había pasado, dejándome una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

Pero no pude evitar seguirlos un poco, para cuando Percy se separó un poco del grupo a buscar leña por la noche, se encontrara por casualidad una pequeña mochila con comida y se la llevara.

Después de eso, si me fui, pero con un amargo sabor de boca, mirando cómo se alejaba antes de internarme en el bosque, donde llamé al Freki.

 **No eran nada, pero se sentía como si todo.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hola, buenas a todos. Me imagino que todos querréis que esos dos (Percy y Karee), se encuentren frente a frente de una vez. Lamento informar que para eso falta mucho aún. Sí, se lo que pensáis algunos; "que mala persona es", "vamos a apalearla" y cosas por el estilo. Pero no sois los únicos que quieren que llegue esa parte, os lo creáis o no. Pero, Karee tiene que aprender varias cosas antes de ese esperado encuentro. Y ahora, lo que habéis esperado.**_

 ** _¡Todos los comentarios son agradecidos y me motivan mucho! ¡Besos!_**

Santa Frigg, ¿qué haría yo sin Freki? No solo por la compañía constante que me daba, ni tampoco por las veces que había matado a los monstruos que nos acechaban mientras mi hermano y yo veníamos a La Casa, hace tantos años ya, además de dar mucho calorcito en las noches al raso que había pasado en pleno invierno.

Era de suma utilidad, que mi querido amigo cánido tuviese tanta sincronía con las raíces del Árbol que pudiese transportarse a donde le viniera en gana.

Me paré y me senté sobre un viejo y mohoso cadáver de un árbol fallecido hacía tiempo mientras rebuscaba en mi mochila, aún llena de provisiones incluso después de haberle dado a Percy, y saqué lápiz y papel para escribir una nota a mis amigos.

 _"Queridos amigos:_

 _Lamento haberos dejado tirados en la estación, pero tuve un asunto urgente que atender. No os perocupéis de mi, estoy muy lejos para reunirme con ustedes pronto, así que no me esperéis para volver a La Casa y, por favor, Linnae y Aaren, redactad un acta de lo que habéis averigüado y no actuéis; estos monstruos no van a por nosotros ni se alían con los gigantes, así que no alarméis a los demás. Para nosotros son completamente inofensivos._

 _No tardaré en volver, y cuidaos los unos a los otros. Os dejo a Gullfaxi para que carguéis con menos cosas, y dadle a Freki mi mochila grande para que me la entregue. Y no os olvideis de que, aunque Gullfaxi sea inmortal, y por lo tanto, por mucho que quieran Holger y Sven, hay que darle de comer._

 _Atentamente:_

 _K. Mattsson_

 _P.D. Astrid, por cierto, te agradecería que te abstuvieras de mandar a Freki de vuelta con una carta ofensiva que toque el tema de mis antepasados o mis progenitores, gracias._

Sí, esto bastaría. Y si Astrid, haciendo oidos sordos a mi carta, aún intentaba escribirme una respuesta, tenía la seguridad de que Aaren y Linnae la pararían. O, que al menos lo intentarían.

Mandé a Freki con mis amigos y me puse a revisar lo que tenía en la mochila: dos mudas de ropa, ropa de abrigo, cerillas y yesca para encender varias hogueras, una navaja multiusos, una linterna, Brújula y mapa, un termo lleno de agua y otro de una infusión y varias barritas energéticas. También había una pequeña cantimplora con hidromiel y trozos secos de la manzana de la inmortalidad.

Luego todos decían que metía demasiadas cosas en mi mochila, pero siempre era mejor ser previsor.

Una vez, Sven dijo que no se extrañaría si un día encontráramos una entrada a Narnia en mi mochila. No entendí el chiste, pero tuvo que ser muy bueno para que todos se riesen.

Freki volvió con una nota en la boca y mi mochila en el lomo. Ni me lo pensé cuando tiré la carta, reconociendo la letra de Astrid. Luego me retracte y la recogí del suelo: sería muy útil para la hoguera de esta noche.

-Bueno, chico- le dije-, a caminar se a dicho.

No se por qué, pero andar por los bosques siempre me relajaba. Aunque el día se había nublado y parecía que se pondría a nevar en cualquier momento aun siendo verano.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral al darme cuenta de ello. Pero no podía ser; ¿cómo podía avecinarse el Ragnarök cuando ya sabía que iba tener hasta sobrinos?

Era ridículo, pero esa sensación persistía por mucho que la supiese estúpida. Era imposible, pues ya sabía que había futuro más allá de el próximo verano, pero no podía evitar que se me pusiera la piel de gallina al pensar en el mañana.

Las Nornas no dejarían que me fuera tan fácilmente. Podría parecer mentira, después de todo lo que habían hecho pasar, pero yo sabía que me tenían cariño. ¿Por qué, sino, me darían esta oportunidad?

Además, estaba segura de que al menos Skurd si me quería.

Ella era más extraña que sus dos hermanas juntas. Siempre me había tratado bien, parando a sus hermanas cuando yo ya no podía más. Incluso a veces me había hablado con amabilidad.

Los dioses, gigantes, elfos, enanos, landvaettir y todos los otros seres inmortales o que vivían milenios, nos trataban como objetos. Eso normalmente nos importaba poco, puesto que la única relación que teníamos con nuestros padres era cuando nos reclamaban. Uno se acaba acostumbrando, además, nos teníamos los unos a los otros, y eso era suficiente.

Freki me dio un golpe con el hocico en el brazo y paré para acariciarle. Este lobo era mucho. Podría parecer todo lo amenazante que quisieras, además de ser un fiero protector, pero era más bueno que el pan. Supongo que al vivir milenios no tenías mucha infancia. Me imagino que esa fue una de las razones por las que mi abuelo nos dio a sus dos mascotas preferidas.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral y me paré en seco. Era una especie de brisa de invierno: helada, contundente.

Ya sabía lo que eso indicaba, por lo que me di la vuelta de forma fluida, aprovechando el movimiento para desenvainar el enorme mandoble y el pesado escudo que llevaba a la espalda.

Freki no se puso en modo de ataque. Me di cuenta de ello enseguida. Seguía con aquella cara de cachorro mimosos, con la lengua por fuera y los ojos brillantes.

Relajé la postura, pero apreté los labios bajo la abrigada capucha de mi capa. No guardé las armas y continúe lista para pelear.

-Eres más perceptiva de lo que dicen- dijo una voz suave de entre los árboles. Femenina, sin duda-. Muchos en Asgard aún creen que solo eres una de los típicos chiquillos de Thor: engreída y prepotente por ser un vástago del dios del trueno, un poco como él. Pero tienes el carácter de tu abuela.

Una muchacha atlética salió de entre la espesura. Iba abrigada, pero sin más armadura que un jubón de cuero endurecido, como muchos otros. Era esbelta. Y alta, mucho. Rozaría los dos metros y el pelo negro se lo había cortado de modo que siguiese la linea de la mandíbula. Sus ojos gris claro eran los de un depredador. En su mano, iba un arco y en su cintura descansaban varios cuchillos de caza.

Apoyé una rodilla en tierra y bajé la cabeza, clavando la espada en el suelo y apoyando el escudo a mi lado, mostrando el respeto hacia alguien de su posición. Freki fue a lamerle la mano a la diosa giganta que nos había decidido honrar con su presencia.

-Mi señora- dije con voz serena, a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía. Hace un par de segundos criticaba a los dioses por su falta de atención y a los dos segundos me encontraba con una de ellos.

De esto no me podíais avisar, ¿eh, Nornas?

-No te arrodilles ante mi, Katherine. O Karee, si me permites esa confianza.

Levante la vista. Estaba sonriendo de manera maternal y me tendía una mano.

La cogí a pesar de sentir reticencia. No hacerlo sería una ofensa. Mantuve todo esto y mi nerviosismo detrás de una máscara de seriedad, como siempre.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más aún, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando.

Me quité la capucha por educación, dejando que los ligeros copos de nieve se posaran en mi rostro. La mire a los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que eso podría costarme caro. No pensaba inclinar la cabeza ante nadie que no me demostrase que se lo merecía.

-Si vos lo deseáis, podéis llamarme Karee.

Ella enarcó una ceja, con burla.

-No te pongas tan seria, hija, o te saldrán arrugas.

Fruncí el ceño, con Fusa por el repentino cambio de temab y ella rió.

-Perdona, cariño. Acabo de parecerme a la maldita Hnoss.

No pude evitar soltar una ligera risa, que confundí rápidamente con un acceso de tos.

Guardé mis armas, y ella me imitó.

Nos quedamos mirando, con Freki restregándose contra mi en busca de atención.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, ¿y si había venido por Percy? Eso hacía que me pusiera muy nerviosa.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo me podía afectar se esa manera que algo le ocurriera a un desconocido?

-¿Puedo tener la osadía de preguntaros para qué requerís mi presencia, señora?

Skadi rió, divertida.

-No me trates de usted, por favor. Soy vieja, pero no necesito que me lo recuerden. Y, de todas formas, lo acabas de preguntar. He venido porque me interesas, Karee. Y también como parte de un favor hacia una vieja amiga.

Esperé a que siguiera hablando.

-Sabes cuál es mi origen, ¿no?

Asentí lentamente.

-Sí, eras hija de un gigante que mi padre mato. Cuando lo hizo, quedaste al mando de un gran clan de gigantes de hielo. Mi abuelo, para que no hubiese otra guerra te dijo que te convertiría en diosa con la condición de que te casases con uno de los suyos. Elegiste a Njord, el dios del mar.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Si... Habría preferido a Vali, pero tu abuela hizo que todos los dioses se pusieran detrás de un panel y yo los tenía que elegir por los pies. Me tocó un viejo que olía a pescado- hizo una mueca-. Pero al final le estoy agradecida; he tenido dos hermosos hijos, soy una diosa y poseo un amante verdaderamente excelente.

Abrí mucho los ojos ante esto último. Lo normal cuando se es inmortal es gozar de varios amantes, pero no sabía que lo fueran diciendo por ahí.

Skadi sonrió ante mi incomodidad.

-Bueno, no quería incomodarte. Ahora mi misión. Bestla tu bisabuela, no quiere que haya guerra, pero tenéis un topo que se ha ofrecido a ayudarles. Así que por eso Mimer a tenido que apoyar a la panda de brutos de el lugar. Pide que busques una solución. Y sino, por favor, mata a los menos posibles.

Dicho esto, la diosa de la caza y el invierno desapareció con una pequeña borrasca de nieve que me hizo tener que taparme el rostro con un brazo.

Me quedé sola en el bosque con un lobo y llena de confusión.

Por supuesto que sabía _quienes_ eran los topos. Y, si por mi fuera, habría solucionado eso ya hacía mucho. Pero no era tan fácil como parecía: mi estilo no era ir dando mandoblazos hasta matarlos a todos. Eso se lo dejaba a los bobos de La Casa.

Seguí caminando, algo descolocada por la información que me acababan de dar. Era normal que Bestla no quisiera guerras entre sus hijos y sus hermanos y sobrinos, eso siempre la había dividido: no pertenecía ni a unos ni a otros.

Y mi padre, Don Mato Gigantes Porque Me Da la Real Gana, no resultaba de mucha ayuda precisamente.

Freki y yo continuamos caminando por el bosque hasta que empezó a anochecer y nos sentamos en el suelo para encender una fogata. La carta de Astrid ardía muy bien eso debo reconocércelo.

Un aullido rasgó el silencio, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la columna vertebral.

Freki se tensó, pero no se puso presto para atacar.

Levante la vista y, a través de la capucha, pude ver una figura de lobo. Pequeño comparado con Freki, muy grande comparado con sus congéneres del sur. Los lobos árticos siempre habían sido de gran tamaño.

Pero no era un lobo normal, pues podía ver el tronco del árbol que tenía detrás a través de él.

Me quedé paralizada, sabiendo que estaba ante un _fylgja_ , uno de aquellos espíritus que acompañaban a una peona y tomaban forma de animal, en los guerreros normalmente eran un lobo o un oso. Cuando aparecía, sólo podía significar que estabas en peligro de muerte.

Mi _fylgja_ levantó la cabeza y me miró con ojos tristes. Luego alzó la cabeza al cielo y soltó un aullido tan lastimero que me dolió el alma. Era un grito de dolor y arrepentimiento.

A su lado apaeció otro _fylgja_ , pero esta vez de oso. Me miró con esos ojos pardos llenos de amargura y tristeza para después desvanecerse en el aire, aumentando el volumen del aullido del lobo fantasmal, al que Freki decidió acompañar.

Me tapé los oiods fuertemente para no oírlos, puesto que sentía el corazón a punto de estallar por la pena que me estaban causando.

No supe cuanto tiempo ettuve así ate de que una mano se me posara en el hombro. Levanté la vista hacia Ebbe, que me sonreía con tristeza y me tendía un pañuelo de hojas bellamente bordado.

Me limpié las lágrimas que había soltado si darme cueta en silencio, mientras mi querido amigo Landvaettir se sentaba a mi aldo e itentaba ocultar su disgusto hacia mi pequeña fogata.

-¿Por qué será que siempre nos encoramos en situaciones como esta?

Reí con tristeza y le devolví el pañuelo.

-La verdad, no lo sé.

Ebbe sonrió y se levantó, tendiéndome una mano que no dudé en coger.

-Esta noche te quedarás con nosotros- me informó-. Faas te ha echado de menos.

E, intentando sonreír, me fui con Ebbe a uno de los claros ocultos por el bosque donde vivían los Landvaettir.

 **Lo que somos es un regalo que os hace Dios, lo que llegamos a ser es un regalo que le hacemos a Él.**


	8. Chapter 7

Siempre me levanto de buen humor después de visitar a Ebbe. No sé por qué, pero es así.

Había algo en la tranquilidad de los claros donde vivían los Landvaettir y en el aire del bosque que siempre conseguía relajarme, por tensa que estuviera. Y eso es lo que había ocurrido.

Un encuentro con Percy, una diosa y un _fylgja._ Desde luego, ayer había sido un día movidito.

¿Por qué siempre tendría que caerme todo de golpe? Pregunto yo, desde mi ignorancia, al universo en general.

¿Qué me pasaría hoy? ¿Me encontraría con Helhest, el caballo de tres patas de mi prima Hela, que sólo auguraba desgracias? ¿Me devoraría Fenrir, el siniestro lobo que era primo mío por cortesía de mi odiado tío Loki?

Enserio, ser hija de un dios era horrible. Lo pasaría mejor siendo una babosa platanera, mira tú por donde.

Cogí mis bultos temprano y salí con Freki al bosque normal para pegarme la pateada de vuelta. Podría transportarme con Freki directamente a La Casa, pero me gustaban mucho estos bosques como para renunciar al placer que constituía recorrerlos.

Estaba segura de que debería haber nacido Landvaettir, como Ebbe, en vez de semidiosa.

Malditas Nornas.

Como había dicho, me encamine con Freki, que tenía la lengua por fuera como un cachorrillo, hacia La Casa. Levaba puestos unos vaqueros gruesos y unas botas cortas de nieve, además de una abrigada camisa de cuello alto y mi inseparable abrigo hasta las rodillas de piel de lobo. Freki nunca se había mostrado enfadado por este abrigo, así que siempre lo llevaba. Era muy cómodo y calentito.

El bosque estaba tranquilo tras los incidentes de ayer, como si hubiese decidido dejarme descansar.

Ya, claro, y luego me convertiría en la reina de Inglaterra, ¿no?

Unos pájaros pasaron volando demasiado cerca para mi gusto, haciendo que Freki gruñera y se tensase de inmediato. No me extrañé ni saqué las armas: odiaba a los cuervos.

No tenía ni idea de dónde venía esa manía, pero la tenía profundamente arraigada.

Miré hacia arriba, hacia donde estaba posada la pareja de cuervos. La nieve caía muy ligera, pero aun así yo llevaba la capucha del abrigo puesta. Se coge esa costumbre después de salir y provocar unas cuantas ventiscas. Mis amigos también habían cogido esa manía, no se por qué.

Había algo extraño en esos cuervos... no lo lograba identificar, pero no me parecían normales.

En otras cirscunstancias, los habría ignorado, pero la experiencia de ayer volvió a mi memoria y me tensé. No te visitan tantos de golpe por nada.

Me quedé allí, mirando a esos cuervos que estaban tan extraordinariamente quietos, mirandome también fijamente.

No era común que hubiese cuervos tan al norte: las aves solían preferir los climas cálidos, así que, excepto en época de emigración, que se había visto pospuesta por el clima invernal que estaba tomeando este verano, no había multitud de aves por aquí.

¿Y ahora me encuentro dos pájaros de golpe? Raro.

Un cuervo acercó su pico a la cabeza del otro.

-Creo que nos a pillado- su voz era muy aguda, como un graznido.

Su compañero movió el ala que tenía hacia el otro, haciendole perder el equilibrio y caer en picado al suelo. Se levantó a tiempo y volvió a su lado.

-Ahora sí que nos a pillado, idiota- le espetó su compañero-. Bajemos a presentarnos, anda. Es el mínimo respeto que le debemos a una princesa de Asgard.

Arrugué la nariz. Me gustaban más cuando finguían que eran cuervos normales.

Sí, a estas alturas de mi vida ni siquiera me sorprendía cuando dos cuervos comenzaban a hablarme. Cosas que tenía el ser una semidiosa.

Se acercaron hasta posarse en un viejo tronco demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Sus ojillos negros me miraban fijamente.

Freki gruñía, con el pelaje totalmente erizado y una mirada malvada en el rostro.

-O, venga ya- se quejó el primero que había hablado-.¿En serio sigues resentido por eso? Nosotros sólo se lo dijimos, no es culpa nuestra que tuvieses que esconder a Gungir como si fuera un simple palo y no el arma más poderosa de Odín.

Freki siguió gruñendo hasta que le di un ligero capón a modo de advertencia. Se calló y se echó al suelo, aún con todos los pelos erizados y enseñando los dientes, rabioso.

-No voy a defenderle- dije mirando fijamente a aquellos cuervos-, pero no me gustan los chivatos. Y menos aún si esos chivatos me espían. Si no os aso y os doy de comer a Freki, es por respeto a mi abuelo y a todos los años de servicio que le habéis prestado. Y ahora, Hugin y Munin, decidme qué haceis aquí.

-Yo soy Hugin- dijo el segundo cuervo que había hablado-, y aquí presente está mi hermano, Munin. Ya habrás notado que para ser la memoria de los dos, le falta algo de cerebro. Por suerte, yo tengo suficientes neuronas para los dos.

-¡Eh!- Munin le dio un picotazo y se empezaron a pelear.

-Parad ya- dije en tono siniestro-. Id al grano.

-¿Grano?- si a un cuervo se le pudiese caer la baba, a Munin le estaría saliendo un río de la boca en estos momentos.

Su hermano le dio un picotazo en la sien.

-Es una expresión, idiota.

-Ya lo sabía.

-No, no lo sabías.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí...

-Parad- mi tono hizo que ambos se estremecieran-. Decidme a qué habeis venido o iros con viento fresco antes de que decida que Freki puede cenaros.

Munin se giró hacia Hugin.

-¿Por qué se tiene que parecer tanto al padre?

-Porque es su hija, por mucho que reniegue de él.

Les fulminé con la mirada hasta que temblaron. Eso tenía efecto hasta con capucha.

-Verás, hija de Asgard, antesdeayer... Bueno, oimos una curiosa conversación- fruncí el ceño. No me gustaba como sonaba eso-. La misma de la que te advirtió Skadi. Tranquila, no nos chivaremos. Sólo hacía un favor a la madre de nuestro soberano.

-¿Y eso en qué me concierne?

-En que debes librarte ya del topo que tenéis. Nosotros no sabemos quién es, pues no podríamos entrar aunque quisieramos. Pero tú sí.

-Era fácil saberlo por la expresión que tenías- rió Munin.

Fruncí fuertemente los labios. No sabía si lo hacía mas por molestia o por ansiedad.

-Gracias por la información, ahora decidselo a mi abuelo.

-Ya lo hicimos- pió un alegre Munin-. El fue quien nos dijo que viniesemos.

-Saludos de su parte y de tu abuela- continuó HUgin.

-Y de tu padre también.

Me estremecí mientras ambos desaparecían para llegar a Asgard.

Miré a Freki. Debíamos volver a la Casa ahora mismo, aunque acabase durmiendo una semana.

&/&

Hacía cinco días que mi hermana y Elyn se habían ido y aún tardarían en volver. Debía admitir que estaba algo insoportable.

-Joder, Dave. Tu preocupación por Elyn la entiendo, pero ya con Karee... No estaría tan segura ni en Asgard- me intentó animar Skylar.

-Cierto- dijo Fredric con orgullo-. Ella es la mejor. Sabrá cuidar a los demás.

Así se habían pegado desde que se fueron. Puede que hubiesen salido ya mil veces, pero no podía evitar sentir una opresión el el pecho cada vez que se asomaba la posibilidad de que les hubiera pasado algo. Era insoportable.

Estábamos en el salón, sentados en una de las numerosas mesas jugando al poker con Jonas Kingster, Richard Bouvier, y sus respectivos equipos. Ambos eran capitanes de equipos muy fuertes.

Karee tenía buen ojo para los alidos, debía admitirlo muy a mi pesar.

A mi no se me daba muy bien el poker, así me quedaba mirando como jugaban ellos por si aprendía algún día de estos. Era algo aburrido, pero cuando había una pequeña ventisca fuera, no había otra cosa que hacer.

Lo que nadie se esperaba, era que se formase otra ventica aquí dentro.

Ocurrió derepente, dejándonos a todos con un palmo de narices mirando a la figura envuelta en un abrigo de piel de lobo y a su acompañante.

Se me hizo un nudo en la graganta mientras se quitaba la capucha y miraba a todos con esos ojos azules.

-Karee.

Todos se levantaron de golpe e íbamos a avanzar cuando ella nos hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No hace falta. Dave, Kristof, Fedric y Skylar conmigo- se giró hacia Jons, ignorando la mirada de cachorrito de Richard-. ¿Dónde está Yorick?

-Aquí.

Yorick la miraba con algo que no supe identificar en lo ojos. Kirstof frunció el ceño al ver su reacción y Fedric llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su hacha.

-Debo hablar contigo en la biblioteca. Es urgente.

Fuimos todos hasta la biblioteca como flotando en un nube.

¿Dónde estaba Elyn? ¿Qué había pasado con los otros? ¿Por qué Freki se había puesto a dormir con tanto cansancio cuando llegó que ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando mi hermana lo dejó en el salón con los pequeños?

Cada una de estas preguntas era como un puñal clavándoseme en el alma.

Cuando llegamos a la vieja y polvoirienta biblioteca, Yorick hinchó el pecho como un gallo de pelea. Karee solo lo miró fijamente desde su metro ochenta y cinco. Le sacaba una buena altura.

-He venido precipitadamente porque Hugin y Munin vinieron a advertirme de que había un topo en La Casa. Antesdeayer oyeron una confabula de como nos iban atacar. Debemos librarnos de ellos. YA.

Soltó todo esto de un tirón, sin pararse a respirar. Tenía el pelo algo húmedo, ya fuera por el sudor o algún travieso copo de nieve que se le había colado en la capucha y se había derretido. Sus ojos miraban con fuerza.

-No vamos a echar a nadie- Yorick temblaba-. Tu no mandas aquí, Katherine.

Me sentía completamente desconcertado. Kristof tenía un brazo cogido a Skylar y otro a Fedric para que no se lanzacen contra él. Mi hermana lo miró fijamente, sin sorprenderle su exabrupto.

-Ten en cuenta que pienso a informar de esta situación a las Valkirias. Si no les ha informado ya el Padre de Todos.

Yorick irguió la cabeza, intentando parecer más alto. Fracaso total.

-Ya veremos, Katherine- dijo en un tono que me puso la piel de gallina-. Cuida tu espalda.

Se marchó a paso amplio y pisotón fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha sido eso?

Karee levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Yo y Fedric aún éramos más altos que ella.

-Eso, ha sido la confirmación de mis peores temores. No deberé tardar mucho en poner a funcionar mi plan B.

-¿Y en qué consiste?- inquirí.

Sus ojos se nublaron y bajó la mirada.

-En nada agradeble. Elyn y los otros deberían llegar como máximo pasado mañana por la tarde. Me voy a mi habitación, a ordenarla un poco y darme una ducha.

Se fue sin decir nada más y sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

Mi hermana JAMÁS había ido con la cabeza gacha. Jamás.

-No comprendo nada- informé a los chicos.

-Ni quieres- replicó Sklylar.

Suspiré y fui detrás de Karee.

No me contaría qué era aquello que tramaba, pero eso no indicaba que no la pudiese confortar.

 **Muchos te querrán por lo que eres, y otros tantos te odiarán por la misma razón.**


	9. Chapter 8

No fui a cenar, pues no soportaba tener que mirar a los otros a la cara. Y menos tener que acercarme a ese maldito tozudo de Yorick.

Si se me volvía a acercar a ese maldito cerdo lo más probable sería que le arrancase la cabeza de los hombros sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

No dormí bien entre el barullo de pesadillas sin orden que me acorraló esa noche. Eso no me había pasado en mucho tiempo, así que, desde luego, no era buena señal. Quizás fuera un mensaje para que no llevara a cabo mi plan B...

No, eso ya era demasiado esperar. Nunca tendría una suerte como esa, me conocía lo suficientemente bien para pensar eso. Probablemente eran Urd y Verdandi, que habían decidido que era hora de torturarme un poco otra vez.

Pero, ¿todo de golpe? ¿Enserio? Deberían encerrarlas de una maldita vez por sádicas.

Cuando me levanté de sopetón sin Freki a mi lado, ya había asumido que iba a ser un día funesto.

Para aullentar mi mal humor, empecé a maldecir a Yorick como solo Astrid podría hacerlo.

- _Dan deg, feiging. Sonn aven tispe. Bastard orc og troll **(Maldito seas, cobarde. Hijo de put*. Bastrad* de orco y troll).**_

Paré en cuanto oí las risas en la puerta, que provocaron un gruñido de la aún dormida Astrid.

-Pues sí que estás cabreada, Karee.

Gruñí con furia.

-Cállate, Skylar, o te aseguro que envidiarás la suerte de todos los trolls que han probado mi acero. Te recuerdo que cuando quiero puedo ser muy, muy imaginativa- le recordé en tono oscuro.

El bufó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Ya, claro. No podrías hacerme más daño del que le harías a Daven, por mucho que te empeñes en ocultarlo. Te conozco demasiado bien como para caer en eso, Karee.

Suspiré pesadamente. Había dado en el mil veces maldito calvo.

-Lo que tu digas- le espeté con fingida acritud mientras iba al baño para darme una relajante ducha.

Cuando salí, se le habían unido los demás y estaban sentados en las camas.

-Sabéis que los chicos no pueden entrar en los cuartos de las chicas, ¿verdad?

Skylar bufó otra vez. Estaba a muy poco de cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo.

-¿Para qué crees que formas parte del grupo? Tu eres la que evita los problemas cuando incumplimos las normas.

Le fulminé con la mirada y, gracias a Frigg, Fedric le dio una colleja.

-¿Enserio crees que, tal y como es ella, te librarías de un castigo?- le espetó Kristof.

Daven y Skylar lo pensaron un rato. Los demás nos miramos entre nosotros nos miramos. Solo esos podían ser tan bobos como para no saberlo ya.

-Mierda, es verdad.

Pasé el taco por alto y me encaminé al comedor, donde me encontré con un aún somnoliento Freki. Apenas abrió los ojos cuando me senté a su lado y me puse a acariciarlo.

Mi pobre cachorrillo, aún no se había recuperado del titánico esfuerzo que le conllevó traernos. Iba a darle una ración triple de carne fresca por el esfuerzo.

-Parece una mezcla entre Dave y Skylar- observó Fedric mientras se sentaba a mi lado-. Deberías dejar de explotar al pobre lobo.

-¡Fuera la violencia animal!- abucheó Skylar.

Rodé los ojos y me extrañé por la quietud de las mesas de al lado.

-¿Dónde están los equipos de Richard, Jonas y Cybelle?- me extrañé.

Kristof se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un gesto que sólo hacía cuando estaba muy inquieto. Me tensé.

-¿Qué parte quieres primero, la buena o la mala?- se le adelantó Daven.

-¿No son lo mismo?- repliqué.

Mi hermano se quedó pensativo un momento antes de asentir.

Dioses, amaba a mi hermano, pero es que a veces era demasiado lento hasta para mí, que están acostumbrada a él.

-Yorick los a mandado fuera, pues a oído cosas de semidioses lejos de aquí. Fue Malin el que lo avisó, si no me falla la memoria. Pero dijo que no estaba seguro del todo.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa y junté las manos, donde posé la barbilla.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Yorick a mandado a unos de nuestros mejores equipos a una tarea de novatos? ¿Y encima sin confirmar?

-Sip- afirmó Fedric.

-Quiere alejarte de tus aliados- dijo Kristof.

Dave frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué? Sólo es una pelea. Esto se solucionará rápido.

Bendita ignorancia. A veces envidiaba a mi hermano mayor. ¿Cómo se podía vivir tan despreocupado de todo?

Negué con la cabeza hacia Kristof.

-De todas formas, sólo a cometido una enorme estupidez. Los otros se habrán dado cuenta de ello a la legua. Y, además, yo soy la que suele dirigir a los grupos grandes, así que soy buena conocida más o menos de todos los líderes de grupos. Aunque sean de los pequeños, saben escucharme. Yorick hace años que no ejerce su mando de manera firme.

Kristof, Fedric y Skylar se vieron obligados a asentir ante mi razonamiento. Dave solo frunció el ceño, confuso, antes de centrarse otra vez en su comida.

Bendito Dave.

Comí hasta que no pude más. Necesitaría las energías para afrontar este pésimo día.

Antes de que me fuera con los chicos al gimnasio, Yorick se subió a la mesa, llamando la atención de é a las Valkirias, y Olrún me hizo un gesto de querer hablar conigo más tarde. Asentí de forma casi mecánica.

-Hermanos y hermanas- empezo con su tono siempre dramático-. Los gigantes de hielo han atacado un pueblo a dos kilómetros al sur de aquí. No hay supervivientes.

Se armó un jaleo enorme, solo aumentado por el llanto de uno de los niños que debían de haberse quedado huerfanos. Yorick intentó si éxito llamar al silencio.

Me miró con furia y luego señaló al dormido Freki, que descansaba junto al vago de su hermano, Geri. Hice un gesto de impotencia con los hombros, sin lograr del todo ocultar una sonrisa.

Dijera lo que dijera, no le hacían el más mínimo caso. Al final, me apiadé de él y silbé tan fuerte que Geri y Freki llegaron al techo de un salto.

Todos se callaron y me miraron. Yorick se aclaró la garganta ntes de continuar.

-Enviaremos a cinco equipos a eliminarlos. Los acompañarán todos los no reconocidos de los que disponemos.

Me cogí a la mesa, pudiendo apenas ocultar el pánico que me invadía. Iba a enviar a nuestros topos justo a donde querían. No me esforzé en guardar mi pánico aún más cuando dijo que un grupo de niños de siete años iría con los mayores.

Los enviaba a una masacre.

Yorick me sonrió con prepotencia desde lo alto.

Tenía tantas ganas de...

-Karee, tienes el pelo encrespado.

Apenas escuché a Dave y me forcé a tranquilizarme. Por suerte, nadie excepto ellos me había visto. Menos mal que siempre íbamos al fondo del comedor.

Se fueron todos para comenzar su día, llorar a sus muertos y prepararse para partir. Más de uno lo hizo todo a la vez. Yorick salió el primero con una sonrisa triunfante

Hice un gesto a los chicos para que se fueran sin mi y fui con Freki hasta las Valkirias.

-¿Sois conscientes de que está participando conscientemenste en una masacre o preferís olvidarlo?

Sváva me lanzó un bofeton pero lo esquivé habilmente.

-No hables con esa falta de irreverencia, Karee- me advirtió Hilda-. Yorick _todavía_ es tu superior.

La miré a los ojos, para encontarme una sonrisa de predador.

Todavía.

Sabían lo que planeaban, pero, ¿no me iban a detener?

-Niña- Brynhildr hablaba con un tono suave y cariñoso, como siempre-, haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La miré sorprendida. ¿Ella estaba incentivando un acto violento? ¿La pacífica Brynhildr? ¿Y de este calibre?

El mundo estaba loco.

Asentí con una pequeña inclinación y me fui lo más rápido que pude, con Freki a mis talones y un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Fui corriendo a la salida con Freki. Llegué tarde: se habían ido. El nudo en la graganta se hizo más fuerte.

Quizás lograba llegar a tiempo para detenerlos y retar a Yorick...

Las risas de las Nornas me avisaron de que ya no podría alcanzarlos.

 **Sonríe siempre, tus amigos lo merecen y a tus enemigos le molesta.**


	10. Chapter 9

Me deslicé por el hielo y alcé el stick. Golpeé el disco y entró pasando bajo la piernas del portero en , causando los gritos de alegría de mis amigos y las quejas del equipo contrario. Además de fuertes ovaciones entre el público.

Terminado otro partido de hockey, fuimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos. Teníamos la ropa empapada.

-Joder, Dave- dijo Skylar-. Has jugado casi tan bien como Karee.

Le hice una mueca. No me gustaba nada que me comparasen con mi hermana: sabía que siempre acabaría en una mala posición si lo hacían.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¿Tu nunca vas a cerrar la boca?

Fedric bufó, bastante divertido.

-Por favor, Skylar, si a ti te quedan años para igualar a Karee. Y eres cinco años mayor que ella. No eres quien para decirle eso a Dave.

Skylar hizo un puchero.

-Kristof-llamó limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria-. Fedric me hace bullyng

-Nada que no te merezcas- replico Kristof terminando de secarse el pelo.

Skylar volvió a hacer un puchero mientras salíamos de los vestuarios.

-Sois muy malas personas.

-Pues mira- dije-. Como tú. Ya tenemos algo en común además del parentesco.

Me sacó la lengua y fue al salón, donde estaban echando la repetición de un partido de hockey.

-¿Quienes juegan?

-Los New Yersey Devils contra los Minnesota Wilds.

Acababa de decir las palabras mágicas, así que me quedé viendo el partido durante más de dos horas. No lo podía evitar, era como si lo llevase en los genes.

Después de que terminara el partido con una aplastante victoria de los Minnesota Wilds, nos quedamos charlando. Era un día tranquilo, como otro cualquiera. Quien hubiera dicho que estábamos en guerra. La verdad, no lo entendía; ¿por qué los gigantes nos atacaban si hasta hace nada estábamos en relativamente en paz?

Además estábamos emparentados después de todo, ¿no?

Era algo bastante tonto si lo piensas bien.

Suspiré. Todo era muy aburrido sin Elyn aquí. Ojala Karee la hubiese traído con ella y Freki. Eso ya hubiera sido realmente fantástico.

No veía la hora de volver a abrazarla, besarla y...

Me sonrojé intensamente ante ese pensamiento y lo aparté de mi cabeza. De verdad Elyn había sabido cómo meterse debajo de mi piel.

Después de un rato de estar viendo el partido, nos fuimos a cenar. Las mesas estaban muy vacías, pues o bien se habían ido con Yorick, o a proteger sus pueblos o de misión por su orden.

Y, encima de todo eso, Karee no fue a cenar.

Se l estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre eso de quedarse hasta tarde trabajando en sus cosas. Seguro que estaba otra vez en la biblioteca, enterrada entre un montón de antiguos manuscritos.

-Que suerte que Karre se pueda escapar. Siempre sabe cuando hacerlo la muy...

Kristof lo calló de una colleja.

-Cállate. Tú te podrías escapar si trabajases la tercera parte que ella. Además, todos sabemos que hoy le tocaba cocinar a Sváva, así que es lo más normal que se ecapase ahora. De todas formas, me preocupa lo poco que está viniendo últimamente.

Skylar y yo suspiramos pesadamente, revolviendo sin ganas el guiso misterioso de la valkiria. Olía a muerto, así que mejor no decir ya a lo que sabía.

Cuando terminamos ese diario sufrimiento, fui como un rayo a buscar a mi hermana. Hacía horas que no se le veía el pelo a Karee por ninguna parte a Karee, y estaba preocupado.

Lugares en los que podría estar mi hermana pequeña: el bosque, la biblioteca, el gimnasio o...

Pues no, no había más lugares en los que podría estar. La verdad es que, cuando lo pensabas a fondo, era una chica muy sencilla.

Al final estaba en la biblioteca, rodeaba de libros, con la nariz entre un montón de volúmenes polvorientos y Freki a la derecha acostado en la banca de madera. Había un plato con restos de ensalada a un lado.

Sí, mi hermana acabaría enterrándonos a todos ella solita.

- _Søster **(hermanita)**_ \- la saludé sentándome a su izquierda. Vi un libro de física e intenté alcanzarlo, pero Karee lo quitó de la mesa y levantó la vista.

Sonrió cansadamente y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

- _Hei , bror. Du var treg til å komme **(hola, hermano. Ya estabas tardando en venir).**_

Bufé, divertido. Karee tenía unas cosas.

-¿Por qué _søster_ , acaso lo viste en tu bola de cristal?

Mi hermana quedó confundida antes de reír de manera sarcástica.

- _Som i dag er sympatisk **(que simpático estás hoy)**_

- _Alltid , Sis_ ** _(siempre, hermanita)._  
**

Karee bufó mientras escondía una sonrisa. Entonces por fin alzó la vista, clavando en mi esos ojos de un azul imposiblemente intenso. Algo le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar los labios en una fina línea.

-¿A qué has venido, Daven?

Me quedé patidifuso y le sonreí. Geri se había acostado al lado de su mayor, mientras le daba con el hocico para intentar que le hiciese caso.

-A saludar a mi hermanita, por supuesto. ¿A qué sino?

Ella se echó para atrás, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y el ceño aún fruncido. Arqueó una ceja, en un gesto que conocía lo bastante bien como para inquietarme.

-¿Y no tienes nada más que decirme ni reprocharme?

Me quedé pensando un instante.

...

...

Karee se llevó una mano a la frente, exasperada y algo enfadada.

-Santa Frigg, Dave. ¿Enserio no te das cuenta ni cuando estás enfadado? Lo llevas escrito en la cara desde el desayuno. Tu quieres que hubiese traído a Elyn conmigo, en vez de dejarla con los demás. ¡Por el amor de los dioses! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lento?

Volví a pensarlo. Había acertado de lleno.

Como odiaba que mi hermana me conociese mejor que nadie. Y encima es que podía leerte la cabeza con esa mirada. Sería mi hermana y la quería más que a nadie, pero a veces ponerse delante de ella me recordaba lo que era acostarse en la mesa de un quirófano. Te abría en canal, desvelando todos tus secretos y luego te volvía a cerrar tan tranquila mientras se comía un pastelito.

Siempre te pillaba de lleno.

Me mordí los labios, dudoso.

Karee me hizo un gesto de invitación con las manos, apartando de paso algunos papeles y me senté más cerca de ella.

-Sí quisiera que hubieses traído a Elyn. Estoy preocupado por ella, aun sabiendo cuanto la has entrenado y cuanto ha mejorado. Lo entenderás cuando te enamores- Karee bufó, con una mueca despectiva, pero no paré de hablar-. Pero no solo estoy preocupado por Elyn. Tú siempre vas a tu bola. Cuando crees conveniente, te vas sin dar explicaciones y vuelves llena de enigmas. Cada vez que te vas, me pregunto qué peligros pasarás sin que nosotros nos enteremos. No puedes ser tan irresponsable, Karee. Aquí tenemos a nuestra familia, no puedes dejarnos con el corazón en la boca cada vez que sales por esa puerta. Acepto que lo sepas todo de mi, pero intenta corresponder, al menos. Sé perfectamente que nunca me contarás muchas cosas, yo tampoco te pido que lo hagas. Tú sabes lo que hay que contar y lo que no. Solo te pido prudencia. Y que de vez en cuando, confíes en este obre idiota.

Karee estaba tiesa, con los labios blancos de tanto apretarlos. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza

-Lo siento Dave.

Le di un abrazo, ya más tranquilo y le besé la coronilla.

-Tranquila, solo intenta no hacerlo, ¿vale?

Karee asintió sin mirarme y me abrazó con más fuerza. Le di un último beso y me fui.

Era muy duro ser su hermano mayor, pero todo eso merecía la pena por haber visto crecer a mi hermanita.

Solo esperaba no tener que quemar ninguna barca hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años.

 **Señor, dame serenidad para aceptar a la gente estúpida tal y como es y sabiduría para saber que, si actúo contra ellos, iré a la cárcel.**


	11. Chapter 10

Salí algo después que mi hermano de la biblioteca. Pero, antes de hacerlo, debía ordenar el desastre que había montado allí dentro.

Aunque tampoco sabía bien por qué me esforzaba en hacerlo; era la única persona que entraba allí. Bueno, tener todo ordenado era una de mis pequeñas manías.

Me había quedado algo trastocada por la confesión de Dave. La verdad nunca lo había pensado con detenimiento.

Sabía que se preocupaban por mí, pero tampoco me había esperado que fuera tanto. Será porque yo soy así, pero siempre me he encontrado bien así. Cerca, pero algo alejada. Los quería a todos con locura, y no soportaba estar haciéndoles daño inconscientemente.

Me dirigí hacia la caseta que daba al exterior, subiendo por las escaleras. Necesitaba respirar algo más que el aire viciado que había en los túneles a los que llamaba hogar.

Además había otro motivo, pero no se lo iba a contar a mi hermano después de que me echase esa bronca. La sorpresa lo tranquilizará un poco y se olvidará de mí durante un buen rato.

Me crucé con varios niños que corrían entre los pasadizos con espadas de madera, jugando a ser héroes. No paraban de reír y gritar, divertidos, mientras se lanzaban esatocadas los unos a los otros.

Era bueno ver que algunos sí tenían una buena infancia. Nuestros esfuerzos tenían sus buenos frutos. Al menos ellos nunca se verían aislados y maltratados como tantos otros semidioses.

Sacudí la cabeza, quitándome esos pensamientos funestos y subí las escaleras que llevaban a la caseta.

Allí estaban ya mis amigos, quitándose la ropa mojada por la inclemente nieve que caía fuera y acomodándose, de nuevo alegres de estar en el hogar.

Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa; Astrid y Linnae tenían otra de sus discusiones.

-¿No podrías tranquilizarte por una vez, Linna?

Linnae la fulminó con la mirada desde toda su altura.

-Me tranquilizaré cuando dejes de portarte como una cría.

Holger bufó, divertido.

-Es Astrid- le recordó a Linnae-, no le pidas peras al olmo, pelirroja.

Las tres pelirrojas presentes le miraron mal, y Holger habría acabado con el hacha de Astrid en el cráneo si no hubiese intervenido Elyn.

-Karee, creía que tardarías mucho en llegar todavía.

Sonreí a mi cuñada, separándome de la pared acercándome a ellos.

-Volví antes de lo que creía por cierto asunto. Más tarde debemos hablar de ello.

Mis amigos asintieron, sabiendo por mi gesto que no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Había ciertos asuntos que era mejor arreglar en privado.

-Es bueno saber que te has mantenido ocupada, Barbie. Una vez te largas sin explicaciones. La próxima más te vale que te coja una panda de trolls antes que yo, que te quede bien claro.

Ignoré el comentario de Astrid de pleno y me volví hacia Aaren.

-¿Gullfaxi está donde siempre?

Él asintió, mirándome seriamente con sus ojos grises.

-Sí, te esperamos a la vuelta.

-Sólo será un momento. Tenemos mucho que hablar.

Fui hacia la puerta, oyendo a Sven decir detrás:

-Sabe que está nevando mucho, ¿no?

No pude evitar sonreír antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas al oír un:

-Es Karee- de Maija, como si esa fuera la explicación de todas las cosas del mundo.

Y es verdad que nevaba mucho, pero si no fuera así, no saldría. Algo tenían la nieve y la lluvia que me llenaban de energía. No estaba mejor que cuando sentía los helados copos acariciarme las mejillas, que apenas quedaban descubiertas por la capucha.

Gullfaxi se había escapado de su establo, como siempre, para irse a jugar entre los copos de nieve, saltando como una potranca.

Adoraba verla así, tan alegre y juvenil. Los sacrificios que hacía _**sí**_ merecían la pena.

Freki y yo nos acercamos a ella, que vino trotando y restregó su morro contra mi mano. Apoyé mi frente en la suya.

-Hola, chica. Te hemos echado de menos- levanté la cabeza y miré sus ojos de oro líquido-. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta, preciosa?

Me subí a su lomo, montando a pelo y Freki se fue a tumbar bajo uno de los árboles. El pobre aún seguía cansado por traernos a casa.

Me agarré a la crin de Gullfaxi y dejé que corriera a su ritmo, atravesando el lago medio helado, pues era tan rápida que cruzaba el agua corriendo sin problemas.

Hundí la cabeza en la crin dorada y no pude evitar ponerme a pensar.

El fylgja de lobo, no tenía duda alguna de que era el mío. Y el de oso…

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Ese debía de ser Yorick. Yo no quiero llevar a cabo mi plan, pero tengo que proteger a los míos. Si no, todo lo que e hecho no habrá merecido la pena.

Y luego estaba el mensaje que me había dado Skaði. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Con Yorick al mando estaba claro como el agua que no habría había tantas otras cosas que también lo impedían…

Suspiré temblorosamente contra el cuello de Gullfaxi, que solo aumentó el ritmo de su carrera. Todo a nuestro alrededor no era más que un conjunto de borrones.

Y Dave… lamentaba preocupar a todos, pero si no era yo, ¿quién se libraría por adelantado de tantos problemas? Yo no quería que ninguno de ellos corriera los peligros que yo, por eso siempre iba la primera.

Hablando de problemas, también estaba Percy. Ése sí era un problema de los gordos. Ni él ni Frank eran de los míos, eso estaba claro, al igual que la niña morena que les acompañaba. Pero, entonces, ¿qué eran?

Porque también eran distintos de los nativos americanos que conocí cuando ayudé a los Landvaettir.

Joder, cuantos quebraderos de cabeza.

¿Y por qué, a veces, cuando había intentado ver el futuro, las Nornas me lo habían mostrado de niño?

Había visto cosas malas. Tan malas que no se podían ni describir a edades muy tempranas, pero esa visión siempre me rompía el corazón en un millar de pedacitos: Percy de pequeño, llorando desconsolado y con algún bofetón en su mejilla infantil, mientrasegaban a su madre.

Malditos sentimientos. El mundo, y yo en particular, estaría mejor sin ellos.

Fría, despiadada. Así debería ser. Pero no podía, había muchas razones que me impedían ser así. Y personas en particular.

De pronto me di cuenta de que Gullfaxi se había detenido.

Me erguí y miré alrededor, atenta a cualquier peligro. No pude evitar gruñir cuando vi dos pequeñas sombras en la rama de un árbol cercano.

-¿Ahora también vais a fingir ser pájaros normales?- les espeté.

Hugin y Munin se acercaron a mi, pero a distancia prudencial.

-Tenemos noticias, hija de Asgard- dijo Hugin.

-Y no te gustarán- agregó Munin.

¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasaban a mi?

 **Yo siempre fui una chica solitaria. Muy de hacer la mía sin importarme lo que dijesen los demás, pero cuando crecí me di cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien. Alguien que me escuche, que me quiera y que, en definitiva, me ame y me de lo que quiero: una relación estable, seria, sin mayor compromiso que un amor duradero.**


	12. Chapter 11

Estábamos todos juntos en el salón, celebrando la llegada de los amigos de mi hermana mientras tomabamos chocolate caliente y unos dulces. Todos reíamos por las idioteces conjuntas que decían Holger y Skylar. Esos juntos eran demasiado para todos nosotros.

Luego estaba Astrid, soltando palabrotas con sus hermanos por los malditos monstruos que se habían encontrado por el camino mientras Maija parecía querer estar en cualquier otra parte que no fuese esta y Linnae reprimía la risa con una máscara de severidad.

Sven y Lennart estaban riendo mientras Aaren trataba de calmar a la pequeña pelirroja, sin éxito alguno. Le hubiese sido más fácil ponerle un sombrero a una leona salvaje, sobretodo si Holger no la estuviera pinchando.

-¡Ven aquí, _sønn av en tispe_ **(hijo de put*)** \- rugió Astrid, haciendo que Maija se pusiera _casi_ tan roja como su pelo.

-¡Acércate si te atreves, pelirroja! ¡Ven aquí si tienes huevos!

-¡Te mato!

Aaren no pudo retener a la pelirroja por más tiempo y ella se desembarazó de él, tirándose encima de Holger para asfixiarlo, tirándolo al suelo.

Acabaron los dos revolcándose por el suelo; Holger riéndose y Astrid gritando amenazas mientras intentaba asfixiarlo.

Elyn apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho ante todo ese espectáculo y me miró con esos brillantes ojos verdes, el pelo enmarcandole la cara en una perfecta aureola dorada.

-No pararan, ¿verdad?- me preguntó con la sombra de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Reí entre dientes y la besé en la frente.

-A menos que bajen los dioses, dudo que se pueda disuadir a Astrid de que no lo mate.

Rió entre dientes, pero se puso seria de repente, tensándose.

Seguí su vista hasta mi hermana, que acababa de entrar por la puerta con una de las caras más sombrías que le había visto nunca. Fue a zancadas hacia Holger y Astrid y los separó cogiendolos a cada uno por su camisa y poniéndolos de pie de golpe.

Todos quedamos sorprendidos por su actitud, pero sobretodo por su expresión sombría. Una vez había dejado a sus amigos separados, se giró hacia unos de los pequeños que se habían quedado tiesos ante su llegada.

-Id a por las Valkirias y todos los demás. Daos prisa. Ya.

Los niños corrieron sin dudarlo a cumplir sus órdenes, no sabría decir si porque la adoraban o por el rerror que les transmitía su rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió Kristof, alarmado y acercándose a ella.

Ella le miró con expresión funesta.

-Los gigantes han capturado al imbécil de Yorick. Y a todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas con él.

Nadie pudo pasar por alto la distinción que hizo, desentendiéndose de cualquier parentesco que pudiera tener con Yorick.

Cuando llegaron las Valkirias, les informó de la aparición de Hugin y Munin, y la zona donde habían sido capturados.

-Barbie- dijo Astrid a modo de advertencia cuando se acercó a nosotros mientras llegaban el resto de personas.

Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza. Parecía Cansada como no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

-No, Astrid, no iremos nosotros. Hemos tenido demasiadas misiones en muy poco tiempo- suspiró con una expresión cansada que le sumaba muchos más años de los que tenía-. Y encima el imbécil de Yorick tuvo que mandar los mejores equipos fuera por su testarudez.

Me miró, cansada y deprimida.

-Karee- llamó Fedric-. Hace tiempo que nosotros no vamos a ninguna misión. Estamos más que frescos.

Ella se estremeció. Bajó la mirada, rehuyendo nuestros ojos.

-Lo sé- susurró-. Esperaba que no me lo recordases.

Kristof se golpeó el pecho con el puño.

-Déjanos a nosotros. Sabes que lo haremos bien, Karee.

Cerró los ojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz. Finalmente abrió los ojos y suspiró.

-Irán con otros diez grupos, pues son quince gigantes. Considero que siendo cuarenta contra quince deberían ir seguros. Los menores tendrán catorce años. Escojan los equipos ustedes. Y no lleven a nadie con menos de tres años de experiencia. Es una orden.

Kristof y Fedric asintieron y empezamos a escoger los grupos rápidamente.

En menos de una hora, estábamos en la puerta, despidiendonos de todos.

Elyn se acercó a desearme suerte y darme un beso en la boca. Me sonrojé como un tomate, y estoy seguro de que se me quedó una cara de bobo increíble. Mi hermana no me ayudó a disimularlo.

-Deja de sonreír como un imbécil, Dave. No te hace ningún bien.

No pude evitar resoplar. Ella siempre era tan seria.

-Sí, mi sargento. ¿Algo más?

Me sonrió fugazmente antes de volver a ponerse seria.

-Dave, ten mucho, mucho cuidado, ¿vale? Esto no es un juego, es una de las misiones más serias que has tenido.

Le di un beso en la sien, para tranquilizarla, pues aunque no permitía que su rostro o su voz lo demostrara, estaba histérica. O quizás era porque aún no sabía los resultados de un partido de hockey.

De las dos, me parecería más entrañable la primera, pero prefería con mucho la segunda.

Algo que pusiera histérica a Karee…

Reprimí un escalofrío mientras salíamos a ayudar a los otros.

Lo último que vi antes de salir, fueron el rostro preocupado de Elyn y el solemne de mi hermana. Ellas dos, tan distintas pero ambas tan esenciales para mí.

No sé qué haría si una de las dos me llegaba a faltar algún dí me volvería loco de la pena.

Cruzamos el lago en unos de los barcos grandes que teníamos en el puerto y arribamos a la costa. Nos internamos rápidamente en el bosque y aunque no fuesen las cuatro de la tarde, parecía medianoche.

Íbamos demasiado confiados, por eso nos cogieron por sorpresa.

De repente, una red cayó sobre nosotros, haciéndonos caer de boca al suelo. No pudimos ni desenvainar nuestras armas.

Vi como Fedric trataba de llegar al cuchillo de su cinto y un pie se puso encima suyo.

Un gigante de hielo de dos metros y medio me dio una semidesdentada sonrisa.

-Creo que hemos hecho una buena pesca, ¿no les parece chicos?- dijo bruscamente en una de las lenguas nórdicas.

Unas graves risas concordaron con él y yo gemí mentalmente, sabiendo que Karee me iba a desollar vivo por dejarnos atrapar con tanta facilidad.

 **Gracias por darme la mano cuando solo veía puñales.**


	13. Chapter 12

Me sentía mal.

Desde mi encuentro con Hugin y Munin, una mano invisible no había parado de estrujarme el corazón. Sabía que algo malo iba a salir de todo esto. Y encima Fedric y Kristof me llevaron a parte para obligarme a dejarlos salir.

¿No estaba ya lo bastante angustiada como para que esos dos me cayeran encima? ¿Enserio?

A este paso, iba a acabar enterrada antes de poder cumplir los dieciséis.

Notaba que los pulmones apenas me funcionaban y no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer. La tensión no abandonaba mi cuerpo.

Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que me había pasado esto. Es más, me sobraban varios dedos, por no decir la mano entera.

No había podido dormir. Había pasado un par de horas dando vueltas en la cama después de hablar con mi hermana pequeña, Andrea, me había sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Y Elyn no paraba de dar vueltas entre las sábanas como en una pesadilla.

No necesitaba muchas más señales para saber que algo iba mal.

Pero aun así estaba en la biblioteca, completamente acobardada. Temía salir y que esos dos idiotas me lo dijeran:

«No lo volverás a ver, lo sentimos».

Se me quitaba el aliento y se me humedecían los ojos sólo de pensarlo. Daven siempre había estado allí, la posibilidad de no volver a verlo para mi era tan estúpida como aterradora. Pero eso no quitaba que no fuera posible.

¿Pero no se suponía que había elegido el camino correcto a seguir? ¿Qué iba a ser feliz?

Malditas Nornas con sus malditas mentiras y su manía de enrevesar las cosas hastauntos inimaginables.

Me paré en medio de la biblioteca, respirando profundamente, serenandome y dándome la vuelta para mirar a Freki, que estaba tumbado en el suelo, mirándome fijamente con esos dos ojos enormes, serenos y dorados.

-Debo ir, ¿no es así?

Freki se levantó, yendo hasta la puerta y parándose para mirarme. A veces odiaba a ese lobo: siempre tenía que ser la voz de la razón, ¿no?

Solté un suspiro tembloroso y me resigné a seguirle. Recorrimos los desiertos pasillos de la Casa hasta llegar a las escaleras ascendentes, donde siempre había una corriente terriblemente fría.

Y yo estando en zapatillas, chándal y camisa de asillas. Bueno, ¿qué más da? Total, si a mi me gusta el frío. Y ni hay nada que quite más el sueño que una buena sesión de frío por las mañanas.

Subimos a la pequeña y destartalada caseta de madera y salimos con dificultad, pues la ligera nevada había trabado un poco la puerta.

El cielo estaba completamente negro, y aún caían unos pocos copos de nieve que se derritieron en mi pelo y mejillas, otros quedando atrapados en mis pestañas.

Salí un poco más, con Freki, mirando entre los árboles, intentando vislumbrar lo que buscaba.

Unos aleteos por encima de mi y el gruñido de mi compañero me dijeron que los había encontrado.

Sí, esto no podía llevar a nada que fuera bueno.

Me giré para ver a Hugin y Munin posados en la caseta de madera. Últimamente me estaba encontrando mucho con ese maldito par.

Era una verdadera lástima que mi abuelo los necesitara tanto; podría hacer una sopa tan buena con ellos que Maija estaría realmente orgullosa de mi.

Crucé los brazos, resistiendo al viento helado y esperando a que fueran ellos los que hablasen primero. Ya bastante harta me tenían como para malgastar mi saliva con ellos.

Munin hizo una especie de ruido, como si riera. Fruncí en ceño.

-Ya nos tiene fichados, la niña. Clavadita al padre. Pero debe relajarse.

Gracias a Frigg, Hugin le dio a su hermano con la ala.

-Cállate, idiota. Es mortal, pero no deja de ser la princesa de Asgard. Y no le interesa lo que pienses.

Si era cierto que no me importaba lo que pensaran, pero estaba mejor callado: odio con toda mi alma cuando me recuerdan mis "títulos". Y, un poco también, que me relacionaran con mi padre.

Y de un tema a otro y tiro por que me toca, estos dos idiotas se pusieron a discutir por no sé qué tontería sobre su comida. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerme esto? ¿Nacer? O, venga ya.

-Parad- gruñí, sobresaltandolos a los dos-. Me interesan muy poco vuestros asuntos. Decid lo que hayáis venido a hablar y marchaos antes de que le dé permiso a Freki para daros caza.

Munin silbó.

-Que genio, esta salió a su padre.

Llevé la mano a mi cintura, donde siempre llevaba esa extraña daga de bronce, pero Hugin habló antes de que pudiera desenfundarla.

-Está vivo- se me quitó una losa del pecho, pero mantuve mi rostro impasible-. Los han capturado, pero la mayoría están en buen estado.

Asentí, miré a Freki y entramos en la caseta sin volver a mirarles.

Fuimos a toda prisa a nuestra habitación y empecé a equiparme para salir.

Me puse unos pantalones ceñidos negros de grosor considerable, una camisate de cuello alto gris oscura y las botas negras, con los guantes y el abrigo de piel de lobo. Todo esto sin contar mis inseparables armas.

No llevaría a nadie más que Freki conmigo. Bastante terrible era ya que hubiera puesto en peligro a mi hermano como para arriesgar a cualquier otroen esata misión suicida.

Me puse la mochila en el hombro y me dio un _deja vú_ de cuando me escapé para ayudar a mi hermano por primera vez, hacía ya casi diez años.

Me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina a coger las provisiones para el viaje, y no pudo ser mayor mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Elyn apoyada en la puerta, impidiendome salir, con la mirada febril y temerosa, la frente empapada de sudor.

Nos miramos a los ojos, recordando una escena mucho atrás, cuando nos odiabamos. Si por aquel entonces alguien me hubiera dicho que la aceptaría por cuñada, le habría dado tal puñetazo que habría tenido que estar comiendo con pajita el resto de su lamentable existencia.

-Tráelo de vuelta- me exigió con voz temblorosa-. Juralo.

-Aunque me deje la vida en ello. Lo traeré de vuelta. Lo juro por Var.

Ella me miró con los ojos llorosos y asintió, dejandome la puerta libre. Cuando pasé por su lado, me agarró el brazo con una fuerza que no sabía que tuviese.

-Cuando vuelvas…-dudó-. Cuando vuelvas debemos hablar.

Intenté mirarle a los ojos, pero me esquivó. Simplemente asentí y me fui lo más deprisa posible hacia el exterior. Ella se ocuparía de decirle a los demás donde había ido.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más los dejarían encerrados antes de matarlos. O peor, dárselos a sus amigos trolls para que se dieran un festín con ellos.

Sólo podía rezar a todos los dioses que conocía para poder llegar antes de eso.

 **Todo el mundo casándose, teniendo hijos y yo aquí, planeando viajar por el mundo. No hay prisa.**


	14. Chapter 13

Fuera empezaba a nevar, el tiempo era verdaderamente helado mientras el sol mostraba sus primeros y tímidos rayos sobre el manto níveo que cubría el suelo.

Llamé a Gullfaxi, la cual no dudó en venir trotando alegremente como si estuviera en un prado lleno de flores en vez de en un campo negado donde seguía cayendo nieve. Tenía las crines doradas llenas de copos de nieve, lo que delataba que se había vuelto a escapar de los establos para ir por su cuenta un rato. Lo solía hacer más a menudo de lo que me gustaría.

Le acaricié el hocico y apoyé mi frente en la suya, respirando profundamente.

No dudé en subirme a su lomo, aunque no llevase la silla, y agarrarme a sus crines, como solía hacer. Me gustaba montar a pelo, las sillas y demás eran demasiado incómodos, y sabía que Gullfaxi pensaba lo mismo.

Miré a Freki, para saber si podría seguirnos el ritmo. El muy hijo de su madre ya se había ido. Reí suavemente antes de darle la señal a Gullfaxi para que empezara a correr.

Cada vez que empezaba a correr, me provocaba la misma sensación que al subirme a una montaña rusa, una tensión en la boca del estómago que me dejaba el corazón en la garganta. Era la misma sensación que cuando llamaba a una tormenta o invocaba rayos. Adoraba esa sensación, hacía que se me subiese la adrenalina y el ánimo.

Pero ahora debía ir con pies de plomo. Los gigantes habían capturado dos grupos de un tamaño considerable, y no tenía ni idea de cuántos gigantes eran ni de si tenían más aliados con ellos.

Gullfaxi se puso a correr sobre la superficie del lago sin ni siquiera dudarlo. Apenas se veía nada con lo rápido que corría, todo a mi alrededor era un borrón.

Apoyé la cabeza en la crin de la yegua, rodeando su fibroso cuello con los brazos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ojalá llegase a tiempo.

Recé a mi abuela Frigg y a las Nornas para que me brindasen fuerza. Y a regañadientes también recé a mi padre. Él era el que había provocado esta situación, así que más le valía hacer algo para solucionarla.

No se podía matar impunemente y por diversión, aunque se pudiera ver a los gigantes de hielo como malvados, con lo cual yo no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

Ellos habían sido víctimas nuestras durante siglos; nos habíamos ganado esta guerra a pulso.  
Pero no sólo de eso tenía culpa mi padre, de lo que más tenía culpa era de que jóvenes guerreros se dejasen la vida voluntariamente en el campo de batalla para poder ir al Valhalla y estar con los dioses. Él era el culpable de dejar a tantos padres sin hijos. Todos querían parecerse al valiente y aguerrido Thor.

Y lo peor, era que como su hija, todo el mundo pensaba que apoyaba esta línea de pensamiento. Llevo toda la vida luchando contra esto, diciendo que una buena estrategia puede más que un hacha grande. Pocos son los que han hecho caso, pero poco a poco logro que van siendo más los que me escuchan.

Cruzamos el bosque a toda velocidad, los árboles apenas sí se distinguían entre todo el caos que veía. Gullfaxi fue frenando y finalmente paró junto a Freki, que nos estaba esperando, escondido entre la espesura.

Me bajé de ella y le hice un gesto para que se fuera: no quería que los gigantes la capturaran y encarcelaran como la última vez. No podría soportar verlo sin querer reducir a cenizas a los cabrones que la encerraron. Otra vez.

Le hice una seña a Freki para que me siguiera y me arrebuje en mi capa, calándome la capucha sobre el rostro. Nos acercamos lentamente al linde del campamento gigante.

Las grandes tiendas de pieles se veían hasta donde abarcaba mi vista, algunas con comida colgando delante de la entrada. Supongo que a los gigantes les gustaba la comida cruda; con tal de no acercarse al fuego debían pagar.

En ese momento pasaron dos gigantas delante de los arbustos donde estábamos. Di gracias a los dioses porque ellos no pudieran olernos como hacían los monstruos. Algo bueno tenía que tener al final ser familia de ellos.

Medían dos metros y algo, más bajas que los varones de su especie, y llevaban el pelo blanco-azulado trenzado de forma compleja. No pude entender lo que estaban diciendo, ese maldito idioma parecía un conjunto de gruñidos que no estaba muy segura de poder repetir.  
Seguí a las gigantas, que fueron a servir la comida a algunos guerreros. Debía de haber mucho más de cien gigantes en ese maldito campamento.

Maldije mi suerte y me apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol. Debía averiguar donde estaban ya y liberarlos para irnos silenciosamente. Como montara ruido, estaba más que muerta.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré, pero no me vino nada. ¿Justo ahora esas malditas brujas me tenían que cerrar el grifo? Maldita sea su estampa.

Escuché un crujido detrás mío y me tensé. Freki y yo retrocedimos lentamente hacia la dirección contraria.

Una risa suave me paró. No era sardónica, como sería de esperar. Era agradable, suave, incluso se podría decir compasiva.

-La abuela me dijo que estarías aquí, pero no me lo podía creer. Luego Bestla me ordenó que viniera a ayudarte y seguía sin creérmelo. Es increíble como una visita tan pequeña y encantadora como tú puede causar tantos problemas.

Miré hacia él. No era tan alto como los gigantes, pero pasaba el tamaño de una giganta. Su pelo era de un dorado casi blanco y tenía la piel blanca, no azulada. Sus ojos eran azules, sí, pero eran de un azul cálido, no helado.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunté, con gesto desconfiado.

Él rió.

-¿Que quién soy? ¡Soy tu hermano, Magni! Bueno, medio hermano.

Asentí, recordando que mi padre una vez había tenido un hijo con una giganta. Sólo él podía ser tan hipócrita como para matar gigantes sabiendo que tenía un hijo de esa raza.

-¿Y cómo me vas a ayudar, exactamente?

Él ladeó la cabeza, divertido y sorprendido.

-Llevándote con los otros semidioses para que los liberes, por supuesto. Pero…

-Nos iremos en silencio- me adelanté-. De otra forma, estaríamos muertos antes de poder dar dos pasos.

Magni sonrió y asintió. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó por zonas desiertas del campamento mientras me contaba su vida. Era demasiado hablador y confianzudo, pero seguía siendo hermano mío, lo que me recordaba mucho a Dave. Sobre todo me contó de la giganta de la que estaba enamorado.

-Esa Fenja tiene que ser toda una belleza.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Muchos dicen que su hermana, Menja, es más hermosa, pero se equivocan completamente.

Escondí una sonrisa debajo de la capucha y seguimos hasta llegar a unas tiendas de campaña. Entramos y vimos a todos los míos encadenados.

-Karee- sollozó de alivio un niño de ocho años. Le acaricié el pelo consolándolo cuando se abalanzó a mi cintura, estrechándome con fuerza.

-Shhh, tenemos que estar callados o no podremos salir: aunque os liberase y estuviesen todos en plena forma, no podríamos vencer a tantos gigantes. No vamos a escapar en silencio, ¿vale?

Todos asintieron, pero reconocí a alguien bufando desde el fondo.

-Vaya, Karee, ¿ahora te alias con gigantes? Que bajo has caído.

-No tanto como tu por dejarte capturar o traer niños pequeños a esta misión- Yorick se sonrojó profundamente y me volví a mi hermano, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. Este sabía lo que le esperaba-. Dave, te presento a nuestro medio hermano, Magni.

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que creo que casi se rompió el cuello.

-¿Medio hermano?- parecía sorprendido e ilusionado.

Magni me ayudó a soltarlos y Dave y él hablaron mucho. Los pequeños miraban al medio-gigante con la boca abierta mientras yo liberaba muy bruscamente a un par de gemelos

-Lo siento- gran mentira.

Axell me sonrió con esos ojos verde enfermizos, como diciendo que no era nada. Cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, veía el cuerpo de la niña que habían matado. Costaba mucho no reducirlos a una pila de cenizas en esos momentos.

Nos fuimos en silencio, aún a riesgo que el orgullo de Yorick se rompiera al volver a la Casa con semejante fracaso.

Se lo merecía, y yo iba a cumplir mi plan B, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

Magni nos abrazó a mi y a Dave con fuerza.

-Tened cuidado, hermanitos. Las Nornas os guarden.

-Tú también, Magni- le dije-. Y dale besos de mi parte a mi cuñada.

Se sonrojó mientras nos íbamos. Skylar, Fedric y Kristof nos esperaban para irse; éramos los últimos.

-Nos vas a matar, ¿no?- dijo Skylar.

Sonreí fríamente.

-Todo a su tiempo- los chicos se estremecieron-, ahora debemos llegar a casa.

 **El verdadero líder deja de lado sus derechos y sus deseos para servir a los demás.**


	15. Chapter 14

Llegamos a la Casa al día de marcha. Estábamos todos agotados, por la marcha rápida, y los más mayores llevábamos a los pequeños a la espalda.

Un equipo de niños de siete años se había turnado para ir a los lomos de Geri y Freki, y no paraban de reírse después de estar encerrados casi dos días.

Ojalá los mayores estuviésemos tan bien. Estábamos todos tensos, notando la hostilidad abierta entre Karee y Yorick. Parecía que fueran a estallar en cualquier momento y matar al otro.

A Yorick parecía que estaba a punto de darle una rabieta, mientras Karee se mantenía serena con el rostro tan tenebroso que me daba escalofríos mirarla fijamente. Freki y Gullfaxi la flanqueaban mientras iba a la cabeza del grupo.

En cuanto nos vio, mirándola con recelo, hizo un gesto para que fuésemos a su lado.

-Fue un placer conoceros- dijo Skylar mientras subíamos al barco.

-Para mí no fue ningún placer conocerte- replicó Fedric.

Skylar hizo un puchero, llevándose la mano al pecho, ofendido.

Ella nos esperaba sentada en la cubierta del barco, regia y serena, con la cabeza de Freki en el regazo y Gullfaxi detrás de ella, jugando con unos niños.

-Aparte de la bronca que os espera en cuanto lleguemos- dijo con tono afilado, que se suavizó al mirarme-. Tenemos asuntos más importantes.

-¿Cuando lleguemos?- inquirió Kristof.

Ella asintió con gravedad. Los labios en una fina línea.

-¿El qué?

Todos suspiraron.

-Dave, te amo como a nada en este mundo, hermano. Pero, a veces me dan ganas de arrancarte la cabeza por lo zoquete que puedes llegar a ser.

Skylar asintió.

-Si no fuera por nosotros, no te darías cuenta de que hay orcos hasta que te partieran por la mitad.

Karee le dio una patada en la espinilla tan fuerte que Skylar soltó una lagrimilla.

-Es MI hermano; sólo yo me puedo meter con él.

Suspire y me recoste a su lado hasta que llegamos a tierra. Karee nos detuvo a todos con un gesto de mano cuando íbamos a entrar en la Casa.

-Nos quedamos aquí- se giró hacia los pequeños-. Id a por todos. Que las Valkirias vengan las primeras.

-¿¡Quién eres tú para dar órdenes aquí!?- estalló Yorick, con una mueca de rabia.

-Karee Mattson, hija de Thor, protegida de las Nornas y princesa de Asgard. La que te reta por el liderazgo de la Casa.

Todos nos quedamos congelados, y ahora sí que los niños salieron corriendo a buscar a todos, frenéticos.

-N-No puedes hacer eso- Yorick tartamudeó, nervioso.

-Sí puede- repusieron tanto mis compañeros como otros de nuestra edad, que le miraban con desprecio.

-Eres un líder nefasto- dijo Karee, plantándose delante de él, con toda su altura-. No te importa cuántos mueran para lograr lo que quieras. Todos estaremos mejor sin ti.

-¿Y por eso me vas a matar?- parecía tan penoso que casi me dio pena. Casi.

-No es nada personal- se encogió de hombros-. Bueno quizás un poco. Me has tocado mucho la moral últimamente.

Me miró y le sonreí.

Sí, mi hermana iba a cargarse a alguien que conocíamos desde hace años, pero lo hacía para salvar muchas vidas. Debería de haberlo hecho antes. Yo sabía perfectamente de qué pasta estaba hecha mi pequeña.

Podría aguantar matarle, yo la ayudaría.

Todo lo que ella hiciera contaba con mi absoluta aprobación.

Llegaron todos y formamos un círculo alrededor de ellos. Las Valkirias se pusieron en medio de los dos, que ya tenían sus armas fuera.

-Que gane el mejor. Por la gloria de los dioses.

-Por la gloria de los dioses- repetimos todos.

Fue una pelea bastante corta. Yorick era pequeño y desgarbado, con una lanza corta y roñosa, mientras Karee era todo lo contrario: puro músculo, con la espada y el escudo en perfecto estado.

Yorick se lanzó hacia ella, gritando como un poseso con la lanza en ristre. Karee no se complicó; desvío la lanza con el escudo y alzó la espada. Le traspasó, saliendo por la espalda, atravesando el corazón limpiamente.

Karee se agachó y le sacó la espada del cuerpo, con un estremecimiento de Yorick. Le susurró algo y le cerró los ojos, con gesto de pesadumbre.

Se levantó en medio de un silencio sepulcral, con la espada y la manga izquierda manchadas de sangre. Entonces empezaron las aclamaciones, la levantaron y si no hubiera sido porque se puso a echarles la bronca por levantarla, le hubieran estampado la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta que daba a la Casa.

Se hicieron los ritos funerarios pertinentes con Yorick, y fue Karee, ya con la ropa cambiada quien lanzó la flecha flamígera a su barco. Observamos cómo ardía en la distancia.

Entonces Karee fue hacia los gemelos, quienes se encogieron en su sitio.

-Voy a ser clementes con ustedes dos porque después de todo somos familia. Recoged vuestras cosas e iros de aquí para no volver nunca. Si se os ve rondando alguno de los pueblos se os dará muerte al instante. Tenéis dos horas para recoger vuestras pertenencias.

Se fueron con la cabeza gacha, y Karee ignoró a todos los que le preguntaban sobre esa sentencia sin sentido aparente.

-No quiero que los linchen por ser hijos de quien son- me dijo más tarde, de camino al comedor-. Nadie se merece eso, y por esa razón decidí darles una oportunidad, pero si esas son sus lealtades, no podemos mantenerlos aquí más tiempo.

Se la veía cansada, y no podía culparla. En menos de tres horas, había matado a un hombre, expulsado a dos, y empezado a reorganizar la Casa de arriba a abajo.

-No podemos permitirnos ninguna baja. Ni aquí ni en los pueblos. Basta ya de que mueran los nuestros.

No había tenido ni idea de todo lo que había estado pensando. Creo que ahora sí le merecían la pena todas esas horas de tortura en la biblioteca.

Iba a cerrar todos esos pueblos enanos y aislados que siempre atacaban e iban a irse todos a los grandes, donde ya estaban formando unas universidades. Podríamos estudiar antes sin poner en peligro nuestras vidas: siendo más, podríamos protegernos mejor.

Había estado de reunión en reunión y tiro porque me toca, discutiendo estrategias y provisiones. Se le estaban empezando a formar ojeras y todo.

Le rodeé los hombros con un brazo y la apreté contra mí.

-Karee, eres la mejor jefa que podríamos tener. En tus manos estamos mejor que en ningún sitio.

Ella rió con cansancio.

-Eres un pelota, hermanito. Vamos, anda.

Entramos en el comedor, que estaba más ruidoso que nunca. Vitalizado. Karee no se sentó con las Valkirias, como le correspondía. Esa era una de las cosas que había cambiado.

Entonces Olrún se acercó a nosotros, con gesto siniestro.

-Tenemos una mala noticia.

Se nos cayó el alma a los pies cuando lo oímos.

Karee soltó una risilla amarga y temblorosa.

-Vaya forma de empezar mi mandato- se levantó encima de la mesa y Freki aulló haciendo que todos se pararon a mirarla-. Lamento ser pájaro de mal agüero, hermanos y hermanas, pero tengo que deciros que han atacado un pueblo cerca de la bahía de Jefferson. Ha habido bajas, pero ahora se dirigen hacia aquí en busca de refugio.

Varios suspiraron de alivio. Sin fuese Yorick el que estuviese ahí arriba en vez de mi hermana, todo esto sería un caos.

Me miró cansada y se esforzó en formar una sonrisa.

La abracé con fuerza en cuanto bajó al suelo.

 **La vida es dura sí, pero no me arrepiento de nada, porque es así como soy feliz.**


	16. Chapter 15

Me desembarace del abrazo de mi hermano con algo de rigidez y miré a mis compañeros, que aún sentados en la mesa me miraban con pesar y el rostro en blanco, sin mostrar nada de lo que sentían.

Vaya forma de empezar mi mandato: matando a un hombre, expulsando a dos y con la noticia de un ataque bajo el brazo.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer sino?

Estaba cansada y no quería nada de esto, pero si no era yo, ¿entonces quién lo haría?

Ya debía dar gracias a los dioses porque nadie me despreciaran abiertamente y los míos me siguieran queriendo como antes. Pero seguía viendo alguna mirada mal disimulada de desprecio e incluso asco.

Me lo merecía, pero no podía perder el tiempo con esas cosas, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en estos momentos.

Escogí equipos de mayores con mucha experiencia y dejé que les acompañarán unos novatos. Sólo iban a escoltar a los atacados hasta aquí, pero no iba a correr riesgos innecesarios después de lo que esos pobres habían debido pasar.

Cuando salieron todos se activaron para ayudar. Desenterrados pisos inferiores de la Casa, llenos de polvo por el desuso y cambiamos sábanas y algunos colchones. Todos colaboraron en ello, incluso Geri y Freki, que llevaban montones de sábanas hacia la lavandería.

Mandé grupos jóvenes con barcos rápidos para ir a comprar más provisiones y asegurarse de que los mayores estaban siguiendo mis instrucciones, haciendo más casas en los pueblos grandes y fortificándolos.

Me paré para quitarme el sudor de la frente, recostándome contra la pared. Llevaba un chándal gris oscuro y una camiseta ajustada azul, el pelo en un moño para que no se llenase de tanto polvo.

-Al final no nos has echado la bronca.

Fulminé a Skylar con la mirada, frunciendo la boca en una mueca. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme a discutir eso ahora.

-Oh, lo voy a hacer. Largo y tendido con ustedes tres por poner en riesgo a mi amado hermano. Y de momento, estoy tranquila, pero cuando tengamos esa charla, se van a arrepentir de haber nacido.

Skylar, Kristof y Fedric tragaron duro. Mi tono helado siempre tenía el efecto deseado.

-¿Se lo tenías que recordar? ¿Enserio?- le espetó Fedric a Skylar, que se encogió.

Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Que queréis ahora? Hay muchas pocas por hacer, no podemos estar ociosos.

-¿Estás muy enfadada?- inquirió Skylar. Kristof pareció tentado de arrancarle la cabeza.

Yo también lo estaba, a decir verdad.

-Estoy a punto de arrancaros la cabeza para adornar las paredes con ellas, no sin antes dejar que Freki os devore vivos. ¿Soy lo suficientemente clara?

Apretaron los labios y asintieron al unísono. Fedric intentó esconder una sonrisa, sin éxito alguno.

-Intentas abarcar demasiado. Has hecho en menos de un día lo que Yorick no hizo en años.

Bufé.

-Alguien tiene que empezar, y prefiero ser yo- dije-. Sentar las bases de algo nunca es fácil, pero alguien tiene que empezar.

-¿Has pensado ya en un sucesor?- inquirió Kristof, sentándose a mi lado y sonriendo suavemente.

Asentí lentamente.

-Hay un chico que llegó hace poco muy interesante. No reconocido. No forma parte de ningún equipo. Lo he estado observando y me gusta su forma de pensar y actuar. Es justo e imparcial en las peleas, y muy estricto con las normas. Tiene un liderazgo natural.

-Sí- asintió Fedric-. Creo que sé de quién me hablas. ¿Markku Olsson?

-El mismo.

-Es interesante- Skylar sonrió de una manera que no me gustó nada-. Bueno, tendremos que hablar con él.

Antes de que pudiera objetar nada, se fueron a torturar a aquel pobre chaval. Dioses, ¿por qué se lo habría dicho?

Este cansancio no era bueno para misa neuronas.

Suspire, frotándome la cara con las manos y fui a la biblioteca, donde me esperaba Freki, acostado en las alfombras del suelo.

Me acosté en uno de los bancos de madera y suspiré. Estos días habían sido un no parar. Estaba exhausta anímica y físicamente.

Sentí como alguien entraba en la biblioteca y abrí los ojos.

-¿Cansada, Barbie?

-Y sin una pizca de humor.

Astrid bufo y se sentó en el banco, tirando de mis piernas para poder hacerse un hueco. Me incorporé para mirarla y vi su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No falta mucho para que vengan los refugiados y está todo a punto. ¿Estás dispuesta a admitir que no puedes hacerlo todo sola?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso.

-Pero actuas como si lo hicieras.

Suspiré.

-Astrid, te quiero. Eres mi mejor amiga y una de las personas a las que le confiaría no sólo mi vida, sino la de mis… mi hermano- corregí rápidamente, pero ella me miró con astucia-. Pero ahora no. Simplemente no.

Me dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño.

-Mira que eres sosa, Barbie.

Suspire por enésima vez en el día y oímos como alguien venía corriendo por los pasillos. Markku se asomó por la puerta, sin aliento y bastante pálido.

-Han… han llegado los refugiados. Están todos en el salón.

Asentí y me levanté.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Fui hacia el salón, con Freki falnqueandome, sin mirar atrás y con la cabeza regida.

Tenía una mosca zumbando detrás de mi oreja de la que no conseguía deshacerme. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero presentía que me faltaba poco para averiguarlo.

 **Prefiero morir a mi manera que vivir a la vuestra.**


	17. Chapter 16

Estaban todos en el Salón, esperándome. Había algunos niños, asegurándose de que sus padres estaban bien, los pocos que habían logrado llegar a la vejez y unos cuantos padres y madres solteros o no con sus hijos.

Era difícil formar familia aquí, y aún más llegar a viejo. Algunos nos conformábamos con llegar a los veinte.

Hasta ahora. No iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera siempre. Había visto demasiadas familias rotas por la pérdida.

Empecé a repartir órdenes para que los recién llegados se instalasen, que todos cumplieron con presteza.

Las noticias de la muerte de Yorick debían de haber ido raudas como el viento, por la forma en que me miraban los mayores. No dirían nada, pues yo aquí era la máxima autoridad sólo por debajo de las Valkirias, pero eso no les impediría juzgarme.

Bueno, me encogí de hombros. No sería la primera vez que ocurría. Ya me importaba un bledo lo que pensasen todos. Yo tenía claro como el agua lo que debía hacer.

Dave me dio un golpe cariñoso con el puño en el brazo.

-Alegra la cara, _søster_.

Le sonreí sin ganas.

-Lo intentaré, _Bror,_ pero no me es fácil.

Me revolvió el pelo suelto que llevaba ahora, sólo llegando un poco por debajo de los hombros. Le fruncí el ceño.

-Es más fácil de lo que piensas- dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros-. Sólo piensa en positivo y sonríe más.

Sin quitarme la sonrisa no pude evitar decepcionarme. Daven era la persona que mejor me conocía y ni siquiera sabía reconocer mis emociones.

Últimamente mi vida era muy deprimente. Más aún desde mi encuentro con Percy.

Borré esos pensamientos de mi mente y volví a la situación actual.

Asentí, dejando de mirarle y me giré para irme, pero antes me fijé en algo.

Apartado de la multitud que se dispersaba, había un hombre arrodillado, intentando sin mucho éxito colocarle bien el vestidito a una niña de menos de un año que apenas se sabía mantener en pie con los tirones de su padre. Era un hombre muy flachuco, sin apenas músculo, pálido y con aspecto de no haber dormido en mucho tiempo.

Me acerqué a ellos con paso vacilante, haciendo una seña a Freki para que se mantuviese detrás.

-Disculpeme, señor- dije suavemente-. ¿Podría ayudarle?

Me miró sorprendido, tenía los ojos de un gris plano, y no tendría más de veintidós años. Titubeó repetidas veces antes de bajar la mirada y asentir, sonrojado.

Me acuclille, quedando a la altura de la niña y le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, con sus vibrantes ojos gris claro y sus rizitos negros.

Averigüe quien era su madre sin problemas mientras le arreglaba ese pomposo vestido rosa. Pobre criatura, bastante tortura era ya ser un semidiós como para que le pusieran esa cosa.

Terminé y me levanté, tendiéndole la mano al chico para ayudarle. Me sonrió con vergüenza.

-Muchas gracias, no soy bueno con estas cosas.

-Bueno, pues podrías empezar por ponerle ropa más sencilla.

Me miró sorprendido y rió, rascándose la nuca.

-See...podría empezar por ahí.

Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo a la niñita antes de irme.

-Espera- me paró el hombre con la chiquilla ya en brazos-. ¿Podrías decirme cómo te llamas?

Enarqué una ceja. Este mortal de vista clara no debía de estar muy informado.

-Mi nombre es Karee Mattson- dije tendiéndole la mano.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y me cogió la mano, sacudiéndola con fuerza.

-Es un honor, señorita Mattson. Yo soy Nicholas y esta es Karina.

Sonreí con educación, dándome cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie en el salón.

-Es un placer, ¿puedo llevarle a su habitación? Creo que los demás ya se han ido hacia allí, y al principio es fácil perderse aquí.

Se dio cuenta de que así era cuando se lo dije. Este hombre no era muy atento, al parecer.

De nuevo, pobre criaturita.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, señorita Mattson.

-Por favor, llameme Karee. Por aquí- hice una seña a Freki para que se acercase por fin, ignorando el estremecimiento del hombre.

Lo guíe por los pasillos hasta llegar a la planta que se les había signado a los refugiados y lo dejé en una habitación con unas madres solteras, con la esperanza de que salvasen a la pobre Karina de ese horrible vestido.

Fui hacia la biblioteca después de eso para seguir revisando mis planes, tenía muchas cosas sin empezar. Cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a las Valkirias allí, revisando los papeles que había dejado sobre la mesa y leyendo mis anotaciones. Allí había tanto cosas de lo que quería estudiar cómo lo que estaba investigando sobre el tema Percy.

Freki fue a acostarse en su sitio en la moqueta, pegado a los bancos de madera mientras yo me paraba frente ellas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y rostro inexpresivo.

-Mis señoras- agache la cabeza con respeto, tensa.

-Karee- dijo Olrún con rostro grave-, hay una reunión de vital importancia en Asgard a la que debemos asistir con el resto de nuestras hermanas. Debes quedarte aquí y cuidar de la Casa en nuestra ausencia.

Asentí, ocultando mi sorpresa. Pocas veces habían salido desde que yo estaba aquí. Bueno, en realidad sólo habían salido esa otra vez. No había sido bonito.

Pero bueno, cuando las Valkirias se fueron nos organizamos perfectamente. Puse puestos de guardia que cambiaban cada hora durante todo el tiempo.

La cena fue más animada que de costumbre, con los mayores diciendo a los de mi edad que se comportasen para dar ejemplo a los pequeños. Fue muy divertido ver a Skylar recibiendo una bronca después de contar un chiste verde.

Disimulé la risa, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa durante toda la cena.

Nicholas estaba entre otras tantas madres, encojido por la congoja, pero Karina parecía estar disfrutando a lo grande, en medio de todos los pequeños.

Nos fuimos a dormir temprano con las guardias organizadas. No pensaba dejar nada a su suerte.

-Karee- me llamó Elyn cuando iba a irme a dormir-. Tenemos que hablar. Es muy, muy importante.

Asentí, ignorando las miradas inquisitivas de las demás y la acompañé hasta la pista de hockey.

-Sé que no siempre nos hemos llevado bien. Que he sido muy mala contigo y todo eso, pero aún así me aceptaste y me hasta recogido con los demás- suspiró temblorosamente, frotándose las manos-. Te debo mucho.

-Haces feliz a Daven- me encogí de hombros-. No me debes nada.

Elyn rió temblorosamente.

-Escuchame, Karee. Al principio...cuando me acerqué a Dave... No me gustaba, lo veía como a un enorme palurdo. Pero sabía que él era tu punto débil. Me acerqué a él para hacerte daño- me miró con desesperación-. Pero luego... Era tan dulce. Nunca nadie me había tratado como él, como si fuera del más fino cristal que se podía romper en cualquier momento y que debía proteger a toda costa. Al día siguiente de empezar, ya estaba bebiendo los vientos por él. Por favor, tienes que creerme. He cambiado a mejor por él. Sólo por él. Y tu me has estado aguantando por él también- soltó un sollozo-. Le amo demasiado.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente mientras seguía sollozando. Le rodeé los hombros con el brazo y la acerqué a mi, acunandola hasta que dejó de llorar.

-Ya sabía que te acercaste a él para hacerle daño. Nunca has sido muy discreta, Elyn. Ni una buena estratega. Pero hacías feliz a mi hermano, y él lo es todo para mí. Además...si le hacías daño tenía algo planeado, pero dices que estás tan enamorada de él que dudó que sea necesario.

Se apartó de mi, con la mirada de sospecha en ojos rojos por el llanto.

Frunció en ceño.

-¿Sabes? Eres siempre muy inquietante, pero empeora enormemente cuando no tengo ni idea de si estás bromeando o no.

Le sonreí y la abracé más contra mí.

-No quieres saberlo de todas formas. Pero, ¿a qué viene esta confesión?

Elyn titubeó.

-Eso no era todo lo que tenía que contarte.

Fruncí el ceño, con una sospecha en la mente.

 **Todos los monstruos son malos, pero los peores son los que no se mueven ni se comportan como lo que son.**


	18. Chapter 17

Se reunieron en la orilla más cercana a la Casa, en silencio y bajo el amparo de la noche, con la única luz de las tímidas estrellas.

Eran un grupo muy numeroso, aunque sabían que con lo que tenían planeado habría más de una baja en sus filas, pero eso les importaba bien poco.

Era la hora de la venganza, una venganza que llevaban esperando miles de años.

Cuando sus prisioneros habían escapado, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Magni y Bestla, pero Bestla había estado en una reunión con los generales y Magni yaciendo con su amante, Fenja.

Por lo que sólo quedaba la posibilidad de que hubiera sido aquella endemoniada semidiosa que siempre parecía adelantarse a todos sus planes.

Karee Mattson.

Pronunciaban ese nombre con asco, miedo, o los dos por igual. La hija de Thor era conocida hasta en los confines de Jotumfeim, ya fuera por sus tantos logros a esa temprana edad o por ser la segunda hija de su mayor enemigo.

Los que no deseaban desollarla viva con sus propias manos para ver si agonía, se escondían bajo las sábanas ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Era la hija del hombre que les había masacrado durante milenios, y eso no se olvida fácilmente, pero habían oído cosas que les hacían titubear.

Algunos contaban que era más fiera que su padre si se le daba la ocasión, y casi igual de poderosa, además de inmisericorde con sus enemigos.

Pero también abundaban los rumores sobre si bondad.

Una vez, susurraron en ante una tienda, había encontrado a un bebé de troll sólo en el bosque, amenazado por una osa. Al ver que era totalmente inofensivo, lo llevó de la mano hasta encontrar a su madre. A partir de entonces, esa tribu de trolls sólo mataba animales para comer. Nada de humanos.

En otra ocasión, susurraba una giganta a sus compañeros, vio a unas Huldras, acosadas por un tenaz Begkonge. Cogió al Begkonge por el pescuezo y lo llevó ante los Landvaettir, para que lo juzgaran, pues esas mujeres encantadoras estaban bajo su protección. Nunca más las volvieron a molestar.

Y la lista seguía y seguía, para exasperación de Vafprúdnir, que sólo deseaba encontrar a esa muchacha para desmembrarla sólo con sus manos. Él nunca olvidaría lo que su padre le había echó a su pueblo, y le pensaba devolver ese sufrimiento por mil.

Y esa muchacha era el primer paso, le darían a ese maldito donde más le dolía, por mucho que la defendiera su hermana Bestla. Sería la primera en caer y él lo disfrutaría en primera fila.

Y las Valkirias estaban fuera...

Se rió entre dientes con gesto fiero.

Al final si les habían sido útiles esos hijos de Loki, pensó mirando a aquellos ecuchimizados muchachos. Pese a que les hayan echado.

Les habían llegado la noticia gracias a esos dos que Karee había matado al antiguo líder y se había echo con el poder de la Casa por la fuerza, sin poder esperar a que su antecesor se retirase.

Tan violenta y ciega por el poder como el maldito de su padre. Pero eso no sería así durante mucho más.

Era más de medianoche cuando, armados hasta los dientes empezaron a desembarcar en aquella isla y plantarse ante aquella cabaña. Por suerte era grande, y sabían que los túneles que guarba debajo también.

Si esos dos pillastres no les habían engañado, vivirían. De momento.

Pero en caso contrario... Bueno, había muchos trolls hambrientos en sus filas.

Sonrió con fiereza al ver la señal de Mimer para actuar.

Y dio la orden de atacar.

&%&

Ninguno de todos estos sabía de su testigo silenciosa, a la que las Nornas se la habían llevado de nuevo por la noche, tras mostrarle a sus sobrinos por última vez y mostrarle a un Percy Jackson de doce años, en el museo de historia mientras estaba de excursión con el profesor Brunner y Grover, su mejor amigo.

La dejaron en la parte en la cual Nancy tiraba su bocadillo sobre Grover. Pues había cosas que era mejor no mostrar, pero ya empezaba a haber sospechas. Había tiempo para todo.

Bien lo sabían aquellas ancianas, que habían visto el paso de milenios desde su cueva, tejiendo constantemente aquel cruel y hermoso tapiz que era el mundo.

Pero había llegado la hora de actuar, y le enseñaron a su joven pupila todo eso.

Y la despertaron.

&%&

Se incorporó como siempre después de aquellas lecciones forzadas; de sopetón y con el maldito corazón en la garganta.

Freki se incorporó a su gritó ahogado y Astrid se revolvió en su cama, junto con las otras tres figuras.

-¿Qué pasa, Karee?- gimió Linnae, queriéndose volver a dormir.

-Más te vale tener una buena excusa, Barbie- gruñó Astrid, revolviéndose en la cama.

-Hay que irse- declaré con tono sombrío, reconociendo la escena que se volvía a desarrollar ante mis ojos.

Me levanté y me puse la cota de malla sobre el pijama. Cogiendo también mi espada y mi escudo. Freki se incorporó, gruñendo como un demonio.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Elyn, ya despierta.

-¿Barbie?- Astrid se incorporó, ya medio despierta pero echa un bulto por el frío.

-Nos atacan- declaré-. Hay que alertar a los demás y llevar a los pequeños a los niveles inferiores. Ya.

-Karee, dimos que pasa- me dijo Maija, alarmada.

Me giré a mirarla, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Era todo tan parecido pero tan distinto de aquella visión que había tenido hacía tanto. Me daban ganas de romper a llorar, desconsolada, pero no había tiempo.

-Los gigantes de hielo están a nuestras puertas, ya deben de estar entrando. Hay que darse prisa.

Y fui gritando por los pasillos, alertando a todos del ataque, con las demás ayudándome.

No tardó en correr la alarma y armarse los chicos, corriendo con los pequeños a los pasillos inferiores, pero ya había empezado.

Sangre había sido derramada en los pasillos.

¿Querían guerra esos gigantes?

Pues iban a tener tanta que se iban a arrepentir de haber nacido. Yo también sé jugar a la guerra.

 **Ella sabía que no era una princesa, así que como guerrera escribió su historia.**


	19. Chapter 18

Lo primero de lo que me aseguré, fue de que Elyn se fuera con los pequeños para que no corriera ningún peligro. Se quejó, mucho, pero cuando me miró a los ojos, no le quedó otra que obedecer mis órdenes. No pensaba dejar que muriese ni resultara herida.

Antes de que eso pasase me dejaría desollar viva, no sólo por lo que le pudiese ocurrir, sino cómo mi hermano reaccionase a lo que le ocurriese.

Formamos una barrera con los muebles en el sexto nivel, bloqueando de momento los avances de los gigantes.

Miré a los demás, que se estaban agrupando detrás de la barrera que habíamos formado entre todos mientras rechazábamos un avance.

Estaban en pijama, como yo, pero con algunas piezas de armadura puesta y sus armas en las manos. Sería una imagen muy graciosa si no estuviéramos en esta situación.

Varios de ellos tenían manchas de sangre humana y parecían querer llorar, pero la rabia se relajaba en sus rostros con mayor fuerza que el deseo de romper a llorar como si fueran un puñado de recién nacidos.

Me puse frente a ellos, con mi espada y escudo en manos, la cota de malla puesta encima del pijama de marvel y el rostro solemne.

Daven y sus chicos estaban en una esquina, con mis amigos. Todos me miraban fijamente, a la espera de que impartiera las órdenes.

Paseé la mirada sobre ellos. Veía coraje y miedo, desesperanza y sed de venganza, rabia y lágrimas.

Ellos eran pueblo, mi responsabilidad. Antes de dejar que murieran más de ellos, moriría yo.

-Esta noche- dije-. Los gigantes se han colado en nuestro hogar. Han derramado la sangre de nuestros hermanos, y nosotros les corresponderemos. No lo haremos por rabia, ni venganza. Lo hacemos por justicia, porque se han colado a traición en nuestro hogar, matado a nuestros hermanos y amenazado a nuestros niños. Ninguno de ellos saldrá con vida de estos pasillos.

Ellos me jalearon, incluidos el par de adultos que se nos habían unido al enterarse de la situación. La mayoría llevaba sus armas y ropas de los viejos tiempos y, si no, también de veían pistolas, pero con balas de Hierro Divino, por supuesto. Si no, no afectarían a los gigantes y a los trolls en lo más mínimo.

Rompimos la barrera que habíamos formado, dejando a algunos atrás para que protegiesen a los que se quedaban y empezó el ataque.

Nos dividimos en grupos de tres equipos, cada uno por un pasillo. No se esperaban esa distribución ni orden en tan poco tiempo. Yo había esperado esa sorpresa.

Astrid iba a mi lado, con su hacha de guerra, a la cabecera de nuestro grupo. Nos seguían Aaren, con su arco en mano en la retaguardia y Fedric, con su hacha de mango largo.

Me incliné a un lado, esquivando el tajo que me lanzó el hacha de un gigante. Hice un giro con los pies y me di la vuelta para encararle. Antes de que pudiera lanzar el mandoble, Daven le había agarrado por el cuello y casi le había arrancado la cabeza con las manos.

Había visto muy pocas veces a Daven usando a Mesingjord. No le gustaba la fuerza que le confería, pero aún así era útil. Y era un regalo de nuestro padre.

Luchamos con ganas y fuerza. No se esperaba una reagrupación tan rápida por nuestra parte, por lo que matamos a varios antes de que reaccionarán al cambio drástico de la situación. Desgraciadamente eso no evitó que tuviésemos bajas.

Se veían un par de cadáveres de nuestros hermanos caídos apoyados en las paredes de los pasillos. No tardaron en acompañarles varios gigantes de hielo.

Y así, poco a poco, fuimos reconquistando os niveles, pero al partir del segundo nivel ya estaban más reagrupados. Nos reunimos todos en la escalera ascendente y me miraron.

Avancé y fui la primera en pasar al siguiente nivel. Los gigantes me miraron impactados y temerosos. No podía culparles.

Iba de arriba a abajo manchada de sangre mía y de mis amigos. El pelo lleno de ceniza de los trolls que había matado y una mirada fuerte y decidida, con los labios apretados y la barbilla en alto.

Algunos salieron espantados, pero otros se resignaron y me plantaron cara.

No tardaron en estar muertos en el suelo, con el pecho atravesado por una herida de espada.

Uno me lanzó un hacha, que me pasó rozando la mejilla, haciéndome un corte. Me agache y mi espada le golpeó en la parte posterior de las piernas, seccionándole las arterias y dejándole desangrándose en el suelo, inmóvil por los tendones que le habían sido seccionados. Kristof los remató.

Me volví hacia los que aguardaba detrás de mi.

-Bueno, ¿os pensáis quedar ahí o vais a luchar de una vez, panda de vagos?

Rieron con desgana y me siguieron, corriendo por los pasillos hasta que vi un destello pequeño, enclenque y patético de pelo negro grasiento.

-¡Seguid sin mí! ¡Aaren dirigelos!

Y fui corriendo detrás de ese par de bastardos.

No podía dejar de pensar que esto era culpa mía. Debí matarlos cuando pude, como a Yorick. Muchos de los nuestros habían perecido por mi cobardía.

Mi mano no volvería a temblar.

Y, fuera, comenzó la tormenta.

 **Cuando eres parte de algo más grande que tú, tienes que ser desinteresado. Hay que hacer sacrificios.**


	20. Chapter 19

A pesar de que la tormenta estaba fuera, sin tocarme y a varias decenas de metros de mí, notaba la vitalidad que siempre me ofrecía la lluvia corriendo por las venas como una corriente eléctrica. Por esta razón amaba tanto las tormentas; me llenaban de energía cuando ya estaba al borde del colapso, y ahora esa energía me iba a hacer mucha falta.

Reconocía la escena que se ofrecía ante mí, la misma que vi antes de escaparme cuando fui salvar a Dave cuando llegamos a la Casa. Mi primera misión.

Las paredes llenas de borrones de sangre. Sangre humana, de mis hermanos y hermanas, y los cuerpos sin vida de esos mismos hermanos decorando las esquinas de esos pasillos.

Y esos bastardos corriendo delante mío, intentando llevarme hacia alguna trampa para que Vafprúdnir me matase. Seguro que se creían que no lo sabía.

Ese gigante llevaba queriendo matarme desde el segundo en que se enteró de mi existencia y la de mi hermano. Él pensaba que sólo así podría vengar a todos los gigantes que mi padre había matado en todos estos milenios. Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, ¿no?

Y quizás si fuera lo más justo que podría suceder, pero no pensaba dejar que me convirtieran en una ofrenda para esa Vendetta.

Esas cosas sólo llevaban a más dolor a la larga; no merecían la pena. Él debería saberlo más que yo, pues había visto pasar milenios, pero muchas veces la rabia nos ciega, y la venganza siempre es una verdadera y encantadora tentación. Te dice que su haces eso, todo valdrá la pena, que derramas esa sangre por algo mejor.

Las mayores masacres de la historia se han guiado por eos preceptos, si no me falla mucho la memoria.

Axell giró una esquina velozmente, seguido por su hermano. Cuando giré por esa misma esquina, me encontré ante tres gigantes. Sus escudos y ligeras armaduras de metal en vez de cuero endurecido me mostraron su rango: eran los generales de confianza de Vafprúdnir.

El más adelantado de todos me lanzó un mandoble que apenas logré esquivar tirándome al suelo y derrapando entre sus piernas. A pesar de haber logrado escapar de un golpe fatal, la espada me rozó la mejilla derecha, desde el pómulo a la barbilla. Quedaría una cicatriz, estaba segura de ello.

Pasé esquivándolos a duras penas y seguí tras los gemelos, pero otros dos gigantes me taparon la huida, dejando que los gemelos del demonio se perdieran en los pasillos tras ellos.

Estaba acorralada por cinco gigantes que eran el doble de grandes que yo. Esto pintaba muy mal, pero por peores situaciones había pasado.

Salté a tiempo para esquivar la lanza que me habría atravesado el vientre y saqué la espada y el escudo con un movimiento fluido. Si iba a morir, lo haría con mis armas en mano. Pero de todas formas, este no era el día de mi muerte.

Lancé un golpe a uno de los gigantes que estaban detrás de mí, esquivando al mismo tiempo a un mandoble de los de atrás. Como siempre, el tamaño jugó en su contra y no se movió lo suficiente como para poder esquivar el golpe que le lancé.

La espada le atravesó la rodilla, y antes de que pudiese gritar, una corriente eléctrica le frió desde dentro, pasando a sus compañeros, pues estaban muy pegados los unos a los otros.

Vale que estos pasillos eran grandes, pero no habían sido pensados para albergar gigantes. Y esa era una de las desventajas de ir con armaduras de hierro en túneles tan estrechos.

Parece que algunos todavía no habían aprendido que el metal conducía la electricidad.

Mientras sus tres compañeros se convertían en polvo, los de atrás intentaron ensartarme otra vez con la dichosa lanza, pero rodé hacia delante, golpeando a uno con el escudo en la rodilla, rompiéndola en el proceso y pasando la espada por la parte de atrás de las piernas del otro, seccionando arterias y tendones.

Gritaron como cerdos en el matadero, y para ahorrarles el sufrimiento, me levanté con fuerza detrás de ellos y en un giro, les corté la cabeza a los dos.

Había perdido a los gemelos de vista demasiado tiempo; ahora bien podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Bueno, al menos había escapado de esta encerrona. Algo era algo.

Sólo podía esperar que se encontrasen con alguno de los otros y matasen a alguno, pero con mi suerte, eso era muy difícil.

Me puse a la espalda la espada y el escudo, corriendo para ir al encuentro de los demás lo antes posible. Al poco se me unió Freki, con el pelaje lleno de ceniza gris y la boca con la rebosando de la sangre azul pálido de los gigantes.

Supongo que nuestro aspecto debió de acojonar a todos los gigantes que estaban en el comedor, en el segundo nivel. Por lo visto nos habíamos adelantado a los demás, pero no me preocupé mucho al ver que la mayoría de mis oponentes salían en desbandada hacia el exterior.

De verdad teníamos que dar mucho miedo Freki y yo para que reaccionarán de esa manera tan exagerada.

Los pocos gigantes que se quedaron a enfrentarme no duraron mucho. Cuando acabamos con ellos sí podía decir que Freki estaba empapado de sangre azul. Es más, si lo escurría, seguro que chorreaba ese líquido.

Dave y los demás llegaron cuando decapitaba al último de los gigantes de un mandoble. Me giré para verlos, apartando un mechón azul de mi rostro.

-¿Cuantos han caído?- exigí saber.

Noté los rostros sombríos y apreté los labios. Estaba lista para escuchar cualquier cosa.

-Más de una decena seguro, pero creo que no llegarán a la veintena. En total con los que cayeron antes, serían unos cincuenta.

Eso nos cayó a todos como una losa. Cincuenta hermanos perdidos en una sola noche, más todos lo que no pudieran soportar las heridas causadas por los gigantes.

Fuera de la Casa, la tormenta azotó los árboles y las barcas en las que huían a los gigantes, y sólo aumentó su furia cuando subimos hasta la cabaña que daba al exterior.

Salí a recibir a la lluvia, que me limpió la suciedad y sangre que llevaba encima. Mía, de los míos y mis enemigos.

Desde la entrada, vimos apoyados unos en los otros, cómo los gigantes se iban en barcas después de hundir las nuestras en el fondo del lago.

Eran al menos unos cincuenta, y las barcas que llevaban estaban en mal estado. Con algo de suertese, la mayoría se hundirían con la tormenta.

Entonces vi a Vafprúdnir, al frente de una de las barcas, mirándome fijamente, con furia y un reto. No desvié la mirada, aceptando el reto. Ahora más que nunca debía mostrarme dura y fría.

Se perdieron entre la bruma que provocaba el amanecer en la superficie del lago. Un amacener hermoso que muchos de los nuestros no podrían disfrutar nunca.

Volví a los tuneles, dejando a mis hermanos celebrando nuestra victoria y venganza con gritos de alegría.

&%&

El resto del día no fue tan festivo.

Nos pasamos el día limpiando la sangre y recogiendo a nuestros muertos de los pasillos. Los que no estaban haciendo eso, cuidaban a los pequeños o construían las barcas para los rituales funerarios.

Recogí a una niña del suelo. No tendría más de nueve años, y su pijama rosa estaba manchado por sangre seca. Tenía un corte del cuello al ombligo.

La llevé con cuidado hasta la sala con los demás. De momento ya eran más de treinta muertos, más los que todavía no habíamos recogido y los agonizantes que había en la enfermería.

-¡Karee!

Vi a mi hermano, que venía corriendo hacia mí, con un gesto de dolor tan grande que el corazón se me paró en el pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?- exigí cuando llegué a su altura, agarrándolo por el brazo para llevarlo aparte.

-No encuentro a Elyn- susurró con desesperación.

Me colgelé. No. Había dejado a Elyn a salvo con los niños, debía de estar con ellos. Esto sólo era una mala broma, nada más.

-Define no encuentro- espeté.

-No está con los niños- se agarró del pelo-. Los peques dijeron que se fue poco después de nosotros. Nadie la ha visto desde entonces.

Una sombra me cubrió el alma. No.

-Vamos- le agarré del brazo y lo fui arrastrando por toda la Casa.

-¡Karee! ¡Daven!- Kristof nos llamó con gesto sombrío desde la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando vio a Dave se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas -. Dave, yo...

Era tarde. La vio.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, apoyada en la pared. Su pelo rubio estaba lleno de sangre y su daga estaba al lado de la mano, sólo con dos gotas de sangre de gigante. Una gran herida de lanza le atravesaba el pecho.

Dave abrió la boca, demasiado impactado como para poder reaccionar. Cayó de rodillas con fuerza, cogiendo el rostro de Elyn en las manos. Y entonces gritó. Era un grito que nunca podría olvidar ese grito, profundo y desgarrador; el grito de un corazón roto.

Nuestros amigos se mantenían al margen mientras Dave lloraba como un bebé. No sabían cómo reaccionar a estas situaciones; aquí nadie solía llorar, y menos como él lo estaba haciendo.

Yo me arrodillé a su lado, cerrando los ojos de Elyn y agarrándole, para que llorase sobre mi hombro. Me aferró con tanta fuerza que por poco no me asfixia, pero no me quejé y le deje desahogarse.

Poco a poco, logré alejarlo de ella, haciendo o un gesto a Aaren para que se hiciese cargo de su cuerpo.

Dave seguía aferrado a mí, llorando a moco tendido.

Yo también tenía ganas de llorar como él, pero no podía permitírmello. Una losa me cubría el pecho mientras cargaba a mi hermano y no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa:

Es mi maldita culpa.

Ya me lo dijeron las Nornas hace tiempo. Me dieron a elegir y lo hice cuando me subí al tren con Percy. Soy un monstruo egoísta que ha matado al amor de su hermano.

Ojalá fuese yo la muerta. No había nada que desease más en estos momentos.

 _No, no, no,_ las Nornas me taladraron el cráneo. _Tú tienes la culpa de esa muerte, pero era una muerte necesaria. Ya lo verás, niña. Aún falta mucho para tu hora._

¿Muerte necesaria? Sentía ganas de romper a llorar, y no sólo del dolor. ¿Y mis sobrinos? ¿Ellos también eran una pérdida necesaria?

La charla de anoche con Elyn...

&%&

Elyn me llevó a parte con nerviosismo, para que nadie puede el secreto que iba a contarme.

Yo ya sospechaba lo que iba a contarme, pero quería oírlo e sus labios.

Llegamos a la pista de hockey y nos sentamos en los bancos.

-Ya lo sospechas, ¿verdad?- preguntó .

Quería que lo dijera yo primero. ¡Ja! No iba a dejar de disfrutar de esto ni de coña.

-No sois muy discretos, por lo que sí lo sospechaba. Ahora sólo dilo.

Sonrió con nerviosismo, mirándome con esos ojos verdes que ya no observarían nada. Se llevó las manos al vientre en un gesto protector.

-Estoy embarazada.

Me esforze por no sonreír. Estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad.

-¿Lo sabe Dave?

Se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza, aún intentando reprimir la sonrisa.

-Eres la primera en saberlo. Mañana se lo contaré a Dave, pero antes quería saber tu opinión.

La abracé de pronto con fuerza.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Elyn.

&%&

Al final una lágrima salada rodó por mi mejilla derecha, escociendo en la herida que me había ephecjo hacía poco.

Pero me merecía ese dolor y mucho, muchísimo más.

 **¿Sabes cuál es mi problema? Que quiero ayudar a todo el mundo, sabiendo que quién más ayuda necesita soy yo.**


	21. Chapter 20

Por mucho que hubiera estado intentándolo con todas mis fuerzas, no pude evitar sisear cuando el algodón mojado en alcohol rozó el corte de mi mejilla.

-Deja ya de quejarte- me reprendió Linnae-. Esto te pasa por haberte ido por tu cuenta por millonésima vez- frunció el ceño profundamente, cogiendome por la barbilla para examinarme mejor ela herida-. Te quedará cicatriz. No es un buen lugar para cicatrices.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿qué importa? Hay peores cosas que una cicatriz.

Me mordí los labios, intentando no pensar. Como pensara mucho, me derrumbaría, y no podía permitirme eso. Y ahora menos que nunca; debía ser fuerte por todos nosotros.

Linnae me limpió la mejilla, pues el corte no era lo suficientemente profundo como para darle puntos. En cambio, me dio tres puntos en un corte que me habían hecho los gigantes en la cadera sin yo darme cuenta. Tendría que entrenar más.

Todos estábamos en la enfermería después de ocuparnos de nuestros muertos y limpiar la Casa de la sangre de nuestros amigos y enemigos.

Mis amigos estaban atendiendo también sus heridas, a mi alrededor. Era todo un caos, pero por suerte los niños ya se habían tranquilizado y los mayores también estaban ayudando. Incluso habían llegado de los pueblos para apoyarnos.

Había visto la enfermería después de batallas, pero jamás la había visto tan llena como ahora. Los gemidos de dolor de los heridos graves y el permanente olor a sangre y hierbas. Las tímidas lágrimas de algunos, que se esforzaban en ocultar su dolor.

Suspiré, recogiendo las rodillas sobre la camilla y abrazándolas, apoyando la cabeza encima.

La maldita mejilla me escocía como el diablo.

Todos estaban apoyándose los unos en los otros, muchos escondiendo las lágrimas que soltaban. Incluso mi hermano estaba siendo consolado por todos nuestros amigos, que le daban palmadas en la espalda y pañuelos.

Yo no sentía ánimos de acercarme para hablar con él y que llorase otra vez en mi hombro; no tenía fuerzas para nada en estos momentos.

Y viendo todo está escena, sólo podía pensar una cosa: ¿Y quién me consuela a mí?

Mi hermano ya tenía bastante con lo suyo, no se lo pensaba contar a Andy(es demasiado pequeña y aún tiene inocencia) y nuestros amigos estaban con él. Aunque de todas formas no podría contarles a ellos cómo me sentía. Ellos recurrían a mí hasta para decidir de qué color se ponían la ropa interior, ¿cómo se sentirían si yo les contase lo desesperada y cansada que me sentía? ¿Que ya no quería saber nada de nadie? ¿Qué sólo deseaba sentarme a llorar en una esquina?

Era una de las desventajas de ser yo que nadie veía: todos creían que no necesitaba nada de nadie. Claro, al ser la hija de Thor, carecía de sentimientos. Nunca me podían hacer daño.

No tenía ningún hombro sobre el que poder apoyarme un rato. Bueno, sí, tenía a Freki, pero por mucho que él me apoyase, jamás me podría decir palabras de consuelo y cosas por el estilo.

¿En resumen? Estaba siempre rodeada de gente y terriblemente sola.

Una de las grandes ironías de la vida.

Me levanté de la camilla, haciendo una mueca al notar el latigazo que me recorrió al mover la cadera herida, y que sólo provocó que la herida de la mejillas se volviera a abrir, soltando algo de sangre.

Ignoré todo esto y salí de allí con Freki. Sentía como si el aire de la enfermería me estuviera asfixiando lentamente hasta drenarme la poca energía que me quedaba.

Salí. Estaba desierto después de los funerales, y seguramente nadie tendría ánimos de salir.

Tiré mi capa contra un árbol y me acosté sobre la nieve, con los copos cayendo de a poco sobre mí. Y sentía como me curaba, con el aire frío congelando mis pulmones y llenándome de energía.

¿Lo peor de todo? Había creído a las Nornas. Esas malditas viejas me habían engañado en aquella estación, haciendo elegir algo que sólo llevaría a la infelicidad a todos los que quería. Y era la persona más estúpida jamás nacida.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, noté un flash de luz a mi lado. Suspiré con fastidio y abrí los ojos, para mirar a las inoportunas Valkirias.

-¿Lo sabíais y por eso os fuisteis? ¿Se supone que era alguna prueba? No me sorprendería nada- dije incorporándome.

-Cómo te atreves- gruñó Svava, acercándose a mí con una mano alzada para golpearme.

Dejé que lo hiciera, aunque fuera justo a la herida. Noté el oído pitando y una gota de sangre cayó por mi barbilla hasta la camisa blanca. Las Valkirias me miraron sorprendidas porque hubiera dejado que me tocara.

-Te sientes culpable- dijo Olrún. No era una pregunta.

-Soy culpable- repliqué.

Brynhildr intentó decir algo, probablemente para consolarme, pero Olrún levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

-Iremos con los demás para informarles de la batalla de mañana. Los dioses estaban tan furiosos por la incursión de los gigantes aquí, que han exigido una batalla en campo abierto. Los gigantes aceptaron encantados.

Asentí, nada sorprendida. En el fondo era de esperar. No, no esperen a que sus hijos se recuperen de sus heridas y ls pérdidas, sólo mandenlos a un suicidio colectivo, como buenos padres que son. Los suicidios colectivos siempre son la solución de todos los problemas.

-¿Cuando será?- inquirí.

-Mañana al alba- respondió Sigrún.

Volví a asentir spdejando la cabeza gacha y pasaron a mi lado para entrar en la Casa. Sváva me empujó chocando su hombro conmigo. Cuando al fin se fueron, volví a respirar, sentándome en la nieve.

Al final el fjilgja que me encontré en el bosque no había aparecido por mi, pero tampoco por Elyn. Ella era una guerrera desde hacía poco y no podía tener un fjilgja tan fuerte como para ser un oso. Me costaba creer que fuera el de Yorick, también. Quizás era el de Dave; ese ya sería el golpe de gracia para mí. Así me terminaban de matar y me dejaban tranquila de una vez.

Suspire y enterré la cara entre las manos.

¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no era así; débil. Me estaba empezando a dar asco a mí misma. Debía activar me de una vez, así que decidí enfrentarme a la bestia y volver dentro.

-¡Karee! ¡Maldita seas!- rugió Linnae al ver mi herida abierta. La de la cadera también lo estaba-.¿No te puedes quedar quieta dos segundos? ¿Enserio?

Me encogí en hombros, dejándome caer al lado de Dave. Parecía algo más recompuesto que antes, pero en cuanto me tuvo cerca, se aferró a mi como si me fuera a desvanecer, enterrando la cabeza en mi cuello.

Apoye mi cabeza en la suya y le di un beso en el pelo. Miré a mis amigos.

-¿Ya lo sabéis?

Asintieron.

-Debemos irnos preparando- dijo Aaren con gesto sombrío.

-Ya habrá que madrugar- dejó caer Linnae cuñado terminó conmigo por segunda vez. No sé porqué se molestaba. Mañana se volverían a abrir-. Y no voy a señalar a nadie, pero hay algunos que no saben el significado de la palabra madrugar.

Skylar y Holger gimieron en anticipación, pero Astrid sólo sonreía.

-Por favor Linna. Sabes que yo siempre madrugo para las batallas. ¿A que sí, Barbie?

Asentí con desgana. Otra batalla más, con suerte la última.

 **Sola, terriblemente sola, pero siempre rodeada de gente.**


	22. Chapter 21

Solté todo el aire que retenía en mis pulmones, viendo como el vaho salía de mi boca.

Estábamos todos de espaldas al sol sobre el claro en qué habían acordado nuestros padres con los gigantes que tuviera lugar la batalla. Ellos no participarían, les bastaba contemplar como sus hijos morían como moscas. Seguro que alguno se viendo con palomitas en la mano.

Estaba montada en Gullfaxi al frente de los míos, para intentar mostrar confianza y que se les pegara. Mi capa de piel de lobo caía sobre Gullfaxi mientras estaba tiesa sobre ella. Freki iba a mi lado, con la cabeza en alto.

Paseé la mirada sobre mis soldados, mis amigos. Mi familia. Estaban aterrados, tensos, algunos ansiosos y otros parecían a punto de romper a llorar, por las numerosas perdidas de ayer. Pero estaban allí, listos para morir por los que estaban a su lado y los padres que nos miraban desde Asgard.

Se nos habían unido todos los adultos de los pueblos y los universitarios. Sólo se habían quedado en los pueblos los mayores de cincuenta y cinco años y los menores de diez. En total éramos más de setecientos cincuenta.

Mira a Dave, que estaba entre nuestros amigos, sin ninguna expresión, como si fuera incapaz de sentir nada. Sólo había llorado una vez, y después se había quedado en ese estado. No había soltado ni una palabra, y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer. Había encargado a los chicas expresamente no separarse de él pasará lo que pasase.

Pero con el caos del campo de batalla... Uno nunca puede aestar seguro.

Entonces oí varios gritos abogados de mis compañeros y me volví para ver el ejército que se acercaba. La única cosa inteligente que habían dicho nuestros progenitores a los gigantes era que sólo ellos podían estar presentes. Ni trolls, ni orcos ni nada por el estilo. Algo era algo, pero aún así parecía que tendríamos que vencar a más de mil gigantes. Y vi una cosa más grande que es resto.

-Venga ya- murmuré.

Era Moreno,al contrario que el resto de sus congéneres, y le superaba ampliamente en altura y musculatura, con un taparrabos que cubría demasiado poco para mí gusto. Era Grendel, el monstruos con el se había enfrentado mi ídolo, Beowlf, que casi habia muerto en la pelea.

Esto cada vez mejoraba un poco más.

Me puse al frente de todos, con los gigantes que ya estaban a cincuenta metros de nosotros y levanté mi espada.

-Hermanos y hermanas- rugí-. ¡Vamos a tomar nuestra venganza con esos bastardos! ¡Que se enteren con quienes no deben meterse!

Todos rugieron de acuerdo como una fhorda de energúmenos y salieron corriendo para intentsr empalar a los gigantes.

Benditos dioses, algunas cosas no cambian nunca, aunque pasen varios milenios.

Espoleé a Gullfaxi, y en menos de tres segundos dos, ya estábamos en la retaguardia de los gigantes, habiendo abierto un paso para nuestros hermanos, con al menos una veintena de montones de cenizas sobre la nieve. Geri y Freki tampoco se quedaban atrás, pintando la nieve de escarlata a su paso.

Giré la espada en mi mano, haciendo que Gullfaxi diera la vuelta y paré un mandobles que me hubiera partido en dos y le di una patada en el pecho, haciéndole tropezar con un compañero. Freki le cogió por la quijada y tiró, desgarrandole la garganta al infeliz.

Había otros montados a caballo, pero ninguno tenía la ventaja de que ese caballo fuera Gukl, así que seguí matando a gigantes antes de que estos se dieran cuenta, hasta que acabé llena de cenizas, con churretones de sudor. La herida de la mejilla me escocía mucho, pero debía evitar pensar en ella. Esto era más importante.

No sabía qué hora era ni cuantos gigantes había matado, pero el sol ya estaba alcanzando su cenit cuando me paré un segundo para ubicarme.

Habrían caído unos cien de los míos, y quedaban quinientos gigantes. En el repunte final, nos estaba llendo mejor que a los espartanos en la Termópilas, así que no me iba a quejar.

¿Cómo sé cosas de los griegos siendo vikinga? Bueno, digamos que tenía una investigación pendiente.

Entonces oí un rugido atronador y vi cómo Grendel partía a un pobre desgraciado por la mitad, dejando que sus tripas colgasenenrre los dos pedazos. Lo había hecho con las manos.

Me bajé de Gullfaxi y silbé en dirección a ese bruto, sin daber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, por la sangre que me hervía en las venas. E hice lo más estúpido que se había hecho en toda la maldita historia de la humanidad.

- _Kom hit, dum hodek kork **(ven aquí, estúpido cabeza de alcornoque)**_ \- rugí con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo a Freki una seña para que viniera conmigo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, girando la cabeza hacia nosotros. Grendel tardó exactamente seis segundos en prosecar lo que esa pequeña impertinente rubia le había gritado. Pasados esos seis segundos gritó y avanzó corriendo hacia mí, haciendo temblar el suelo por el peso de su cuerpo y pisando el cadáver que acababa de desmenbrar. Cuando oí el sonidp de los huesos que cedían, no pude evitar una mueca de asco.

Esas cosas siempre son desagradables.

Freki se agachó, y yo esperé a que estuviera a tres palos para moverme, rodando por el suelo a su derecha. Freki fue a la izquierda y le mordió la pantorrilla y tiró, haciéndole caer. Yo me levanté y giré, poniendo todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el golpe que le dio detrás de la rodilla derecha, seccionando los tendones y la arteria femoral.

Bufé cuando el chorro de sangre caliente y apestosa me golpeó la cara, la mejilla escociendome como el demonio.

Grendel rugió de dolor e intentó darse la vuelta para matarnos, pero Freki se le puso encima, tirándolo de boca al suelo y yo levanté mi espada sobre mi cabeza, los brazos doliendome por todo el esfuerzo del día.

La baje, y le corté la cabeza, haciendo una mueca cuando no conseguí despegarla del todo por el grosor del cuello y por la sangre que nuevamente me llegó a la cara.

Entonces, antes de que me diera cuenta, su mano me agarró por el cuello.

Dioses, está cosa tenía resistencia, pensé mientras se levantaba sobre las rodillas, ignorando a Freki que le había abierto las tripas, intentando que me soltase. Me llevó a su cara y cuando me acercó, cogí mi tesoro y le apuñalé el ojo, llegando al poco cerebro que debía tener.

Me soltó, dejándome coger aire mientras veía los puntos negros que nublaban mi visión.

Y lo vi, una visión rápida, como a veces me pasaba. Era Percy, lo supe al instante. Esos ojos verde mar no podían ser de otra persona, y esa sonrisa torcida tan adorable, prometiendo problemas. Jamás había visto a un hombre tan atractivo, sobretodo llevando una camisa naranja desastrada y ese curioso collar de cuentas de barro pintadas.

Suspiré de vuelta a la realidad, apretando la daga en la mano mientras miraba la inscripción que llevaba en griego antiguo.

&%&

Nada me importa. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Sin ella, ninguno.

Pero de todas formas, peleé hasta que me dolió todo el cuerpo, matando a un par de gigantes.

En un momento oí un rugido, y vi a mi hermana. Estaba llena de sangre y ceniza con el pelo teñido de rojo. Alzó la espada y le cortó la cabeza a una bestia enorme.

Bueno, al menos ella estaba bien.

Entonces tropecé con un cadáver rubio y le vi.

- _Sønn av en tispe **(hijo de put*)**_ \- no pude evitar decir.

Axell se giró hacia mi en cámara lenta, y yo me lancé sobre el, con mi hacha en mano.

Por su culpa Elyn había muerto, por culpa de él y del bastardo de su hermano. Habían dejado pasar a los gigantes y nos habían masacrado.

Karee debería de haberlos matado hace mucho.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que me pusieron una mano en el hombro y me tiraron de espaldas.

-Ya está, Dave- dijo Karee con calma-. Esta muerto.

Señaló con la barbilla la masa de carne sanguiolente y astillas de hueso que antes había sido Axell, dejándome impresionado por lo que había hecho. Porque había sido yo, ¿no?

Me levanté tambalenate y la miré. No pestañeo, cuando levanté la mano, ni intentó esquivar el golpe, sólo dio un paso atrás cuando mi puño aterrizó en su mejilla derecha, reabriendo la herida.

En ningún momento separó sus ojos de los míos. Eran tan intensamente azules...

-Bueno- dijo con algo en su voz que no supe identificar-. Supongo que me lo merecía.

-Te lo mereces- asentí.

Y nos fuimos, con mi brazo pasando por encima de sus hombros, porque no sabía cómo me había hecho un esguince.

Sólo pude maldecir a los dioses por no haber muerto hoy.

 **La fuerza de una mujer no es sólo acerca de lo mucho que puede manejar antes de llorar, tambien se trata de lo mucho que puede manejar después de romperse.**


	23. Chapter 22

La enfermería olía a lo mismo de siempre: sudor y sangre, mezclado con el aroma de hierbas medicinales.

Estaba sentaba sola en una esquina, bebiendo un vaso cargado de hidromiel. Lo cambié dw mano y apoye la espalda e la pared, moviendo el vaso en círculos y haciendo que la dorada hidromiel bailará dentro de él.

Miré a mi alrededor, viendo cómo atendían a los heridos, que se tragaban los gemidos de dolor y se hacían los valientes aunque fueran críos de no más de once años.

Habían muerto ciento siete de los nuestros, y ya habíamos celebrado sus correspondientes funerales. Matamos a más de cuatrocientos gigantes antes de que su líder, Vafprúdnir, diese la orden de retirarse, así que muchos se consolaban pensando en eso.

Era una estupidez, pero a algunos les servía.

Bebí de la hidromiel y cogí el paño que habían dejado en la mesa de al lado y me lo puse en la mejilla, después de mojarlo en el vaso. Además del corte, ahora tenía un moretón, y dolía como el demonio. Pero me lo merecía, porque si no hubiese sido tan sumamente estúpida, no habría muerto nadie...bueno, al menos tantos.

Todos tenemos cosas que nos persiguen por toda la vida. La mía sería haber matado involuntariamente a más de ciento cincuenta personas, entre ellas mi cuñada y mis sobrinos. Eso sin contar a Lennart.

Oh, mi dulce y tierno Lennart, pensé. Le has roto el corazón a Maija en un millón de pedacitos. Por mi gran, grandísima culpa.

Mi pequeña y adorable pelirroja lloraba a moco tendido en el hombro de Linnae. Todos tenían los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, pero ellos ya no lloraban, se esforzaban consolándola. A ella y a Dave.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared y cerrando los ojos. Me odiaba demasiado en estos momentos como para poder centrarme en otra cosa, pero debía hacerlo si no queria volverme loca. Además, siempre había odiado a los que se autocompadecían. Debía ser fuerte.

Dave y los demás estaban en la esquina contraria de la enfermería, llorando juntos y reponiéndose de las heridas. Nadie excepto nuestros amigos se atrevía a mirar a mi hermano a los ojos, y a ellos incluso les costaba. No me extrañaba, por cómo había dejado a Axell...

Bueno, todos llegamos a un punto donde sólo podemos estallar, y él había sobrepasado ese límite con creces.

Decidí dejar a Dave por su cuenta. Si el quería volver a verme, podía venir. No le iba a presionar, pero no podría culparle si no quería volver a saber de mí nunca más. Sería lo lógico, después de todo, ¿no?

Abrí los ojos y vi como Kristof y Skylar se acercaban a mi. Apreté los pelos del cuello de Freki en mi puño y bajé la vista. Notaba al hidromiel haciéndome efecto, curando las dos costillas rotas y la fisura de fémur que tenía, además de la muñeca torcida.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Kristof, sentándose a mi lado en la camilla. Skylar se sentó en la de enfrente.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?

Skylar suspiró con cansancio.

-Sabía que pasaría esto. Siempre cargando con las culpas de todo. ¿Eres consciente de que no eres el centro del mundo?

Le miré a los ojos con acritud. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Este era más imbécil de lo que parecía normalmente. Quizás algún gigante le había dado un golpe en la cabeza más fuerte de la cuenta.

-Eso es lo que me dijiste hace un año, ¿no? Todos los que han muerto cargan sobre mis espaldas. ¿Contento, o debo darte un látigo también para que me flageles y así te darás por satisfecho?

Skylar tensó los labios en una fina línea.

-Yo no...

-¡Chist!- Kristof levantó una mano-. Tú cállate, idiota, que en la cabeza no tienes más que agua estancada, deberíamos dejar que Astrid te ahogase un poco, a ver si se refresca- se centró en mi-. Tú, ahora, levanta el culo de aquí, déjate de estupideces y ven con nosotros. En una hora debemos estar en Asgard. Y caminando, que es gerundio.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera contestar y mandarles a los dos a la mierda, me llevaron con los demás y me tiraron entre Maija y Daven, quienes se agarraron a mi como si yo fuera su ancla.

Se me hundió el corazón en el pecho aún más.

Levanté mi barbilla y la puse en el pelo de Maija, que lloraba en el hueco de mi hombro y con la mano que me quedaba libre, pues Maija tenía aprisionada la otra, me puse a acariciar el pelo de Dave.

Mis pobres corazones. En ese momento decidí pasar el resto de mi vida a compensar a todos lo que había provocado involuntariamente.

Lo poco que nos queda de vida, pensé con gesto sombrío.

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Kristof me hizo una seña con la cabeza, a lo que me levanté y los llevé a sus cuartos para que se arreglasen.

Mientras ellas demás estaban en el baño, yo me puse una túnica verde hasta la mitad del muslo y pantalones negros con mis botas de siempre. Me dejé el pelo suelto y me puse mi capa.

Me giré para mirarme en el espejo y fruncí el ceño. Cogí y daga con una mano y mi pelo con la otra y me corté el pelo de un tirón. No sabría decir por qué lo hice, pero cuando vi mi imagen, sólo quise hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que lo había hecho sin pensarlo siquiera, pero me encogí de hombros. Al fin y alcabo, sólo es pelo.

Cuando ellas salieron del baño, ya había terminado el desastre y tenía el pelo siguiendo la línea de mi mandíbula. El suelo estaba lleno de mechones dorados ante la mirada estupefacta de ellas.

-No pienso limpiar esto- dictaminó Astrid.

-No te he pedido que lo hagas- repliqué mientras cogía la escoba.

En diez minutos estuvimos todos ante las Valkirias, preparados para ver a nuestros padres. Aunque la verdad es que muchos los conocerían en ese viaje.

Nos acompañaban un par de adultos, pero la mayor parte se quedaban para cuidar a los más pequeños e ir pensando a qué pueblo se irían. También había muchos de mi edad y menores que se iban a ir a los pueblos.

Dave ya me había dicho que después de mañana se iría a estudiar. No sabía qué, pero tampoco le importaba mucho; este lugar tenía demasiados recuerdos para él. Y a los demás les pasaba lo mismo.

Al final me quedaría sola aquí. Por mucho que lo odiase, tendría que ocupar la antigua habitación de Yorick.

En un parpadeó, nos encontramos en el Bifrost, el puente del arcoiris. Enfrente nuestro había una ciudad hecha de puro nácar, llena de hermosos árboles y edificios tallados ricamente. El camino central era de piedra tallada y llevaba a una enorme mansión llena de runas que nos esperaba con las puertas abiertas.

Todos se pararon al frente, indecisos de si entrar o no. Busqué a las Valkirias con la mirada, pero ya habían desaparecido. Vislumbre a la maldita Olrún desde afuera, sonriéndome socarrona.

Me adelanté para entrar, pero Fredric me tomó del brazo.

-Pero qué haces- me espetó-. No puedes entrar allí.

Solté mi brazo de un tirón y levanté mi barbilla hacia él.

-Es la casa de nuestra familia. Este lugar es tanto nuestro hogar como La Casa. Además, si ustedes quieres quedarse aquí haciendo do el estúpido todo el día, es cosa vuestra.

Así que pasé caminando y oí cómo mis compañeros me seguían. Los dioses nos observaron mientras entrábamos en la estancia, con mirada orgullosa.

Las paredes de piedra estaban llenas de escudos de héroes del pasado, y debajo de ellos, había tronos con un dios sentado en cada uno de ellos.

Skadi me sonrió desde su puesto y mi abuela, en el centro de todos me sonrió alentadora. Me paré ante mi abuelo, sin mirar a mi padre, que me observaba desde su derecha. Me arrodillé ante él.

Oí a mi espalda del eco de todos arrodillándose.

Mi abuelo empezó un discurso sobre lo orgullo que estaba de nosotros y entraron en la sala un puñado de Valkirias con los generales gigantes cargados de cadenas. Bestla estaba detrás de mí abuela, con la mirada dolida.

Y empezó el reparto de premios.

-Katherine "Karee" Mattson, hija de Thor, protegida de las Nornas, bendecida de Frigg, líder de los vikingos, portadora del poder del rayo y princesa de Asgard, levanta- me levanté, continuando con la cabeza inclinada ante él-. Dada tu fuerza y valía te concedo un deseo, hija mía.

Me incliné ante él, haciéndole una seña a Freki para que me imitase.

-Me honra, Padre de Todos. Sólo tengo un deseo sencillo, no pido más.

Mi abuelo se removió en su trono, con Hugin y Munin en vada hombro. Aunque no le veía el rostro, supe que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sólo, niña. Cualquier cosa que no vaya en contra natura se cumplirá.

"Cualquier cosa que no vaya contra natura", es decir, aunque desease que Elyn volviera a la vida, Eir no lo haría.

Decidí cambiar de plan, muy a mi pesar. Me volví a arrodillar ante él.

-Tened misericordia con vuestros tíos, Padre de Todos. Se ha derramado demasiada sangre dentro de esta familia durante milenios. Este odio acabará con nosotros tarde o temprano, y el Ragnarök es el verano que viene. Si la batalla final se nos avecina, que al menos toda la familia luche en el mismo lado.

Cayó un silencio incómodo sobre todos nosotros, sobrerodo sibre mis conmocionados compañeros; ellos acababan de descubrir que el Ragnarök se nos echaba encima. Debían de pensar que estaba loca, pero me daba igual.

Entonces mi abuelo rompió a reír como un poseso.

-¡Misericordia para aquellos que han matado a los tuyos niña! ¿Qué cuece esa cabecita tuta esta vez?

Fruncí el ceño y me levanté. Freki también se levantó, geuñendo un poco a mi abuelo.

-Pienso en las madres de esos gigantes, señor. En sus hermanos e hijos, que buscarán venganza en los nuestros. Pienso en el poco futuro que nos queda con nuestras manos manchadas por la sangre de nuestra. Si nosotros estuviéramos en su lugar, también desearíamos misericordia con los nuestros, por muy valiente que se sea. ¿O acaso usted no la querría si fueran sus hijos los encadenados?

Vi de reojo cómo Bestla y mi abuela asentían con una sonrisa discreta. Skadi me guiñó un ojo desde la distancia.

Mi abuelo golpeó el extremo romo de su lanza contra el suelo, y se giró hacia mi padre.

-¿Tu que piensas? Al fin y al cabo es tu hija.

Permanecí mirando a mi abuelo mientras mi padre me inspeccionaba. No soportaba mirarle a los ojos, hay algo que falla con él...no sé muy bien como describirlo.

-Si el Ragnarök se acerca- dijo con esa voz de barítono que me pone los pelos de punta-, entonces deberíamos machacarlos en familia. ¡No vamos a caer en balde!

Todos lo jalearon cuando terminó de hablar, incluidos muchos de mis compañeros.

¿Y ese era el dios de los truenos y la justicia? Parecía más el dios del teateo y el melodrama. Debería de actuar en telenovelas, se haría se oro.

Y así siguió la ceremonia, con todos recibiendo un deseo. Y cuando acabamos, nuestros padres nos llevaron al exterior, donde nos esperaba una fiesta de proporciones épicas.

Jamás he visto ni veré algo tan épico como una fiesta asgardiana. Había mesas y mesas llenas de comida e hidromiel. Cualquier manjar que a unp se le pudoera ocurrir, estaba allí. La música era sublime, y padres e hijos reían y bromeaban, contándose batallitas los unos a los otros.

-¿No te piensas unir?

Mi padre se detuvo a mi lado, apoyándose en la pares como yo. Vi desde la distancia cómo su esposa, mi madrastra me taladraba con la mirada. Si yo fuera ella tampoco desearía que la bastarda de mi marido fuera llamada princesa y encima fuera paseada por toda mi cara.

-Me uniría si tuviese algo que celebrar, Padre.

Él suspiró.

-¿Nunca me contarás que te pasa conmigo, Karee?

-Katherine- le espeté-. Karee es para los amigos. Dime, ¿te suena el nombre de Perseo Jackson, Padre?

Se tensó como un arco y palideció.

-Cómo sabes ese nombre- gruñó.

-Tomare eso por un sí.

Me agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-Olvida ese nombre. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

Le quité mi brazo de un tirón y le sonreí con amargura.

-No pienso olvidarlo, y tú no eres precisamente quién para hablarme de peligros. De todas formas, ve a ver a tu hijo. Todos necesitan una figura paterna, sobretodo en un momento como este.

Los duelos de miradas siempre se me dieron bien, así que no tardó en ir tras mi hermano, rodearle los hombros con el brazo y sonreirle como un padre de verdad.

Sí, se le hubiera dado bien el teatro.

Suspiré mientras me llevaba la copa a los labios. Vacía. Tampoco me extraña, este vino está demasiado bueno. Fui a la mesa a rellenarme el vaso y de vi el panorama que me esperaba si daba un paso más: Baldr, Bragi, Vidar, Valí, Ull, Forseti y Frey me miraban con un triste intento se seducción desde la mesa de bebidas.

Bueno, ya había bebido una copa, y no pensaba tomar más con tantos dioses salidos cerca. No me apetecía ser la madre de nadie.

Entonces me choqué con mi tío menos favorito.

-Loki- agradecí mentalmente que la copa fuera de meral, porque si no la habría hecho añicos.

-Karee- me cogió la mano y me besó los nudillos-. ¿Evitando tus pretendientes? No son pocos los que desean estar al lado de la princesa de Asgars, y dada tu belleza embriagadora, les entiendo a la perfección.

Disimulé una mueca de asco.

-Creo que se quedarán con las ganas. ¿Qué deseas, Loki?

Se hizo el ofendido en un gesto teatral.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que querría algo de ti aparte de tu bella compañía, sobrinita? ¿Acaso no puedo preocuparme de ti?

Después de haber ofrecido mi cabeza a los gigantes, por supuesto, pensé.

-Pues pienso que nadie en el que inspiraron el personaje de Rasputin haría algo sin segundas intenciones.

Mi tío sonrió como el gato de Chesaire.

-Me alagas, querida. Parece que alguien aquí sabe pensar algo aparte de cómo partir una cosa en dos.

-Más de lo que crees.

Nos miramos afiladamente unos segundos y nos separamos con una reverencia.

No había esperado menos del padre de Axell y Alrick, el dios del caos y las travesuras. Pero se iba a tener que esforzar un poco más; el tiempo se le acababa, y sólo unos pocos saben cómo evitar el destino.

 **Prefiero morir a mi manera que vivir a la vuestra.**


End file.
